Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses
by kisekinosedai
Summary: Kise Ryota relève le pari lancé par ses amis, il doit séduire la fille la plus coincée du lycée qui n'est autre que Kuroko Tetsuya. Mais il s'avère que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. fem!kuroko x GOM
1. Chapter 1

fanfiction: kuroko no basket

ATTENTION LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT TOUS AU MANGA KUROKO NO BASKET

couple: fem!kuroko x kiseki no sedai couple finale pas encore décidé.

résumé:

Kise a relevé le pari lancé par ses amis, il doit séduire la fille la plus coincé du lycée qui n'est autre que Kuroko Tetsuya. Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses ...

Pourquoi Kise au début? Juste une envie, pas de raison particulière. Mais je rappelle que ce n'est pas le personnages masculin principales, peut être qu'au début j'insisterais beaucoup sur lui, mais je rappelle que c'est un harem mon histoire.

* * *

'Héééééééééé !? V-Vous plaisantez ?'

'Un pari est un pari tu dois tenir ta promesse, prouve nous que t'as des couilles.' Lui lança Aomine sous un ton d'amusement.

'Hors de question, même pas en rêve !' Cria le blondinet.

'Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.' Dis Akashi le regardant du quoi de l'œil en agitant ses ciseaux, ce qui fit comprendre a Kise le sens de la phrase de rouquin instantanément. Les ordres d'Akashi étais absolue et la discussion ou le refus étaient exclus, il ne fallait même pas y pensé.

'T-Très bien …' fini par soupirer le mannequin. ' Mais pourquoi moi. ' Se plaignit-il.

'Ton horoscope indique une monstrueuse malchance aujourd'hui, et cela prouve une fois de plus que les horoscopes ont toujours raison.' Conclu le vert, réajustant ses lunette.

'Midorima-cchi ne m'enfonce pas plus que je ne le suis déjà'

'c'est pour..munch.. aujourd'hui.. munch ou pour ..munch munch.. Demain ?' dit le violet entre deux chips.

'Bon, sa ne dois pas être bien difficile' soupira Kise une nouvelle fois 'j'ai juste a séduire la fille la plus coincé du lycée c'est bien sa ? et obtenir un rendez vous avec elle … Génial j'ai hâte' ajouta t'il un air blasé.

'Content que ce pari t'emballe autant, normal c'étais mon idée, il est donc normal que sa te plaise hé hé.' Lui dit Aomine d'un ton ironique.

'Maintenant va immédiatement là trouver, n'oublie pas que si tu n'as toujours rien fait d'ici une semaine, … tu sais ce qui t'attend ?' Lui susurra Akashi à l'oreille un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

'Très bien … j'y vais' ''décidément, je savais que je n'aurais pas du me lever ce matin'' pensa t'il.

Le blondinet les quitta énervé, jurant de se venger quand il en aura l'occasion. En effet il avait de quoi être énerver, ses ''amis'' lui avaient lancé un défi, il devait séduire et sortir avec la fille la plus ''laide'' et coincé du lycée Teiko. Celle-ci en plus de cela n'était pas facile à trouver à cause de son manque de présence, on là surnomme la fille fantôme, même si elle est proche, on ne peut déterminer sa position que si elle parle, ce qui est rare.

N'ayant d'autre choix Kise se mit à demander aux élèves dans les couloirs s'ils l'avaient vu. Les filles ne répondaient pas hypnotisés par la beauté du jeune mannequin, et les garçons lui répondaient d'un bref non, se demandant pourquoi il là cherchait, néanmoins n'osant pas lui demander la raison étant donné que se ne sont pas leurs affaires, laissant ainsi leur question sans réponses.

La pose déjeuner pris fin, les élèves furent donc prier de rejoindre leurs classes, le blondinet ne fit pas exception et rejoignis la sienne. C'est alors qu'il se souvint après avoir franchit la porte du laboratoire pour son cours de physique chimie qu'elle était dans sa classe, en voyant que la seul place de libre étais à coté d'elle.

''Sa ira plus vite que je ne le pensais. Voilà une bonne occasion de l'abordé, plus vite se sera fait plus vite se pari prendra fin'' pensa t'il ''je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi directement, je préfère en finir le plus vite possible''

Kise alla s'assoir près de l'objet de son pari, inspira très fort, hésita un instant puis se lança.

'Kuroko Tetsuya –chan, c'est bien sa ?'

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se tourna et acquiesça, surprise qu'une personne daigne lui adresser la parole mais ne laissant rien transparaitre. C'étais la première fois que sa arrivais depuis son entré au lycée. Elle portait des lunettes s rondes aux vers épais cachant la moitié de son petit visage, ses cheveux bleus clair étaient ramassés en un chignon laissant une frange en bataille, la jupe de son uniforme dépasser les genoux, on pouvais dire qu'elle avait le profil d'un parfait intello.

'vou-voudrais tu sortir avec moi ? J-Je veux dire, toi … moi … un rendez vous… ' dit-il un peu gêné

''Elle va surement refuser, … non je suis sur qu'elle va refuser, vu la façon dont elle me regarde, je le savais c'était stupide de l'approcher directement j'aurai du …'' il fut coupez dans sa penser par un mot, un mot qu'il croyait avoir mal entendu, il demanda donc calmement à son interlocutrice de répéter.

'hai' (oui en japonais) répondit calmement Kuroko.

Etant de nature long à la détente, l'information pris du temps à rejoindre le cerveau du blond.

' Hééééééééééééééééééééééééééé éé ?!'

* * *

Le chapitre 1 est plutot cours je l'avoue et à plutôt l'air d'une intro, mais j'espère que vous avez aimer.

Laissez vos reviews.

Le chapitre 2 est pour dimanche.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le Chapitre deux, bonne lecture

* * *

'hai' (oui en japonais) répondit calmement Kuroko.

' Hééééééééééééééééééééééééééé éé ?!'

'Aurais-tu préférer une réponse négative ?'

'N-N-Non, pas du tout … alors demain 11 heures, devant le terrain de basket à quelque mettre du lycée, sa t'arrange ?' [Ils sont vendredi]

'mmm … les examens ne commencent que la semaine d'après et je suis à jour sur mes leçons … Sa marche.'

'Les examens ?' Ce mot, auquel le mannequin était allergique, il n'était pas bon du tous dans tous ce qui avait rapport avec les études. Les examens lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête, et ce n'est pas comme si s'en rappeler allait changer quelque chose a sa note puisque dans les deux cas il ne fournirait aucun effort à réviser et travaillé ses leçons.

'À voir ton expression, j'imagine que toi et les études sa fait deux. Je n'aime pas les gens idiots, mais comme tu est le premier à m'adresser la parole dans ce lycée, je veux bien t'accorder la faveur de sortir avec toi.' Répondis-t-elle avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Le blondinet eu un rire gêné avant de comprendre que la jeune fille venait de le traiter indirectement d'idiot, il se retint de dire quoi que se soit qui pourrait ruiner ses efforts pour réussir ce pari, puis serra les poings jurant intérieurement.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentis. Kise se leva, souffla un bref 'a demain' a Kuroko, et se dirigea vers le terrain de basket du lycée pour s'entrainer.

Le club de basketball du lycée Teiko est le plus fort de tous le japon, tellement, que personne n'osait plus espérer occuper la première place du classement aux tournois auxquels participait l'équipe de basket de ce lycée. On surnomme les cinq prodiges de ce club ''Kiseki no sedai'' (la génération des miracles), chacun d'entre eux occupe un poste spécifique et excelle dans sa position. Kise fait partie de ces cinq.

'Il est 5 heure 6 Ryouta, tu es en retard d'une minute et 39 centième plus exactement, je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais si sa se reproduit je ne te ferais pas de cadeau' Dit Akashi, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

Le blond acquiesça, Akashi était très stricte et ne négligeait aucun détail, il aurait comptait les millièmes de seconde si sa montre avait cette option il avait donc l'habitude de se faire sermonner quand il fessait ou ne fessait pas quelque chose, il s'apprêta à aller enfiler sa tenu de basket, quand Akashi le retint.

'Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais fini de parler.' Dit-il en le fixant. Kise connaissait la signification de ce regard, Akashi voulait des explications et les détails concernant l'avancement du pari.

'J'ai réussit à obtenir un rendez vous avec elle … demain' le coupa t'il fière de lui.

'As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?'

'Parce que j'ai besoin d'une preuve' dit Kise désespérer.

'Ma foie si un idiot mentait sa se verrais clairement sur son visage… je te crois donc.'

'Pourquoi faut t'il que je me fasse traiter d'idiot deux fois dans la même journée' soupira le dit idiot.

'Parce que tu l'est' lui répondis Akashi avant d'aller au vestiaire se changer.

La nouvelle ne tarda pas à arrivé aux oreilles de ses autres coéquipiers, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il le fasse aussi vite.

'HAAAAAAAAAAAA ? Si vite ?' cria Aomine de surprise.

'Normalement dans un shojo manga, la fille aurait refusé et résister au minimum deux semaine avant de craqué enfin pour le héros du shojo' commenta Midorima.

'Sauf qu'on n'est pas dans un shojo manga mido-chin' Lui répondis Murasakibara après avoir englouti ses friandises.

'Qu'est ce qui vous prend tant de temps' Dit Momoi la manageur du club en entrant sans gène dans les vestiaires.

'Une discussion entre hommes, donc rien qui ne puisse te regarder Satsuki' Lui répondis son ami d'enfance, avant de sortir des vestiaires pour se dirigeais vers le terrain suivis du reste de l'équipe.

'AHOMINE (aho=idiot) ' cria Satsuki avant de les suivre elle aussi pour se chamaillé comme d'habitude avec le bleu, tous en remplissant son rôle de manageur en supervisant entrainement de l'équipe.

Le lendemain.

'Merde, je suis en retard !' S'exclama le blond en jetant un œil a sa montre, tous en accélérant le pat.

Une fois arriver, le terrain était vide, Kise se mis donc à chercher son rencard des yeux en vain quand …

'Kise-kun'

Il sursauta se tenant la poitrine, et se retourna s'apprétant à crier sur celui qui lui avait donné la frayeur de sa vie, quand il reconnu Kuroko. Elle était habiller d'un T-shirt blanc, et d'un simple jean, ses cheveux étaient encore une fois attachés en chignon. ''Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne croyais pas qu'on pouvait s'habiller aussi simplement pour un rendez vous, elle aurait au moins pu faire un effort, mais d'une certaine manière sa la rend unique '' pensa Kise.

'Tu es …' Il hésita un instant avant de continuer 'mignonne'

'Hypocrite'

Kise s'attendais à tous sauf à cette réponse là, d'habitude un compliment de sa pars ferait rougir n'importe quelles filles. Etait-elle réellement une fille ? Ou peut être savait t'elle a ce point qu'elle ressemblait à 'un thon' entre parenthèse. La deuxième supposition n'avais pas de sens vu comment elle lui parlait. Il fut coupé dans sa pensé par la jeune fille.

'On est suivit' dit-elle avant de prendre le blondinet par la main et de courir sans qu'il n'est le temps de protester.

Un peu plus loin …. Quatre stalker…

'tchh … On s'est fait repérer' grogna Akashi

'Mon horoscope indique que je vais échouer dans tous ce que j'entreprendrais aujourd'hui, et que mon pourcentage de malchance était anormalement élever. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on les perde.'

'OI … Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour les suivre ?'

'Se sera sans moi, ma présence n'est pas indispensable je peux donc partir' dit le géant avant de s'en aller.

'lacheur' marmonna Aomine.

'J'ai posé un mouchard sur Ryouta, on n'a pas besoin de les suivre pour savoir ce qu'ils font, on aura pas l'image, mais c'est mieux que rien.'

Revenons à Kuroko et Kise.

'On les à semer, je me demande qui pouvaient-ils bien être… '

'' Merde Akashi va me tuer '' pensa le blond. Il venait de remarquer que la main de la jeune fille tenait toujours la sienne, sa main était petite et douce à la fois, il aurait pensé qu'il tenait la main d'un bébé, elle le lacha. Kise se reprenant tous en cachant son gène lui demanda 'Tu as envie d'aller quelque part en particulier ?'

'Oui, si sa ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai faire quelque course dans se magasin' Dit elle en pointant du doit « Utaru » l'un des magasins de vêtements le plus connu du japon. 'Ma mère est la propriétaire de cette marque' ajouta t'elle en y entrant.

Le mannequin la suivit surpris par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il connaissait cette marque et avait été de nombreuse fois était mannequin pour eux. La bleu pris une robe et des ballerines qu'elle alla enfiler dans une des cabines d'essayage, tandis que Kise alla s'assoir sur une chaise en attendant qu'elle ne finisse de se changer.

En sortant de la cabine, le blond ne la reconnu pas, elle avait lâché ses cheveux, il pouvait voir à présent qu'ils étaient longs et lisses, elle ne portait plus ses lunette laissant apparaitre un visage blanc sans aucune imperfection et de grand yeux bleus. La robe lui allait parfaitement, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine.

'Je suis pourtant sur que Kuroko était entré dans cette cabine' Dit-il ne croyant toujours pas que la fille devant lui était la bleu.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui. Le blond ne bougea pas d'un poussa et se contenta de la regarder s'approcher de lui.

'Je suis Kuroko Tetuya idiot' affirma t'elle souriant légèrement.

'Hééééééééééééééééééééééééééé éééééééééééééé' Décidément il allait de surprise en surprise, cette expression faciale devenait presque une habitude.

* * *

Chapitre deux terminer, l'histoire avance lentement mais surement, peu a peu les autres membres de la générations des miracles se ferons une place dans l'histoire. j'espère qu'il vous a plus, il est un peu plus long que le premier. enfin bref laissez vos reviews c'est important pour moi, sa m'aide à m'améliorer ^^. Et si vous avez des question n'hésitez pas à me les poser.

Le chapitre 3 est pour dimanche prochain.

bonne journée/soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise 8D ! Le chapitre 3 arrive plus tôt que prévu ! C'est parce que j'avais hâte de le publier et que j'ai écrit trois autres chapitres tellement je suis inspiré, je suis plutôt fière de celui ci /SBAF/ enfin bref bonne lecture.

* * *

'hééé ?!'

Il l'a dévisagea une nouvelle fois, ''cette fille ? Kuroko ? Impossible'' pensa t-il.

'Sa surprend n'es ce pas ?'

Il ne répondit rien, pas qu'il ne voulait pas répondre, mais qu'il était encore trop choqué pour pouvoir articuler quoi que se soit correctement. La jeune fille s'approcha dangereusement de lui pendant qu'il restait aussi immobile qu'une statut de pierre, elle se mit sur la pointe des pied et se pencha. La sentant proche, le blond se mit à rougir violement, il retint son souffle, son cœur accéléra.

'K-K-K-K-Kuroko qu-qu-qu'es ce que tu fais' bégaya t'il tous rouge.

Elle enleva d'un geste rapide le mouchard qui était sur son épaule. ' Tu avais quelque chose là …'

Toujours rouge, il essaya tant bien que mal de répondre une respiration régulière.

'J'ai envie d'un milkshake à la vanille … On y va.'

'H-H-Hai' pu t'il enfin répondre après s'être partiellement remis.

-ooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Du coté de nos trois stalker…

~~~~SILENCE

'Elle est plus futée que je le penser. D'abord elle nous repère, ensuite elle arrive même à sentir qu'elle est espionner, et puis qu'es ce qui a rendu Ryouta aussi surpris' se demanda Akashi 'Sa me rend de plus en plus en plus curieux, nous aurions du les suivre'

'SHIKUSOU ! Rien ne se passe comme prévu, on a plus aucun moyen de savoir où ils sont maintenant.'

'Les horoscopes ne mentent jamais, on ne peut pas aller contre le destin.' Dit Midorima caressant un réveille, qui était son objet porte bonheur du jour.'

'Elle a parlait de milkshake avant de partir, sa veut dire qu'ils sont allés au restaurant le plus proche du magasin, si on suit cette piste, on devrait être capable de les trouver facilement' conclu le rouge ' quoi que je crois qu'elle à révéler sa prochaine destination pour nous mettre sur une fausse piste, il ne faut pas écarter cette possibilité.'

'AAAAAAh ! j'y comprends rien, pourquoi sa peut être aussi simple que le basketball.'

'Daiki, t'énerver ne sers à rien, je t'ordonne donc de la fermé, les chances pour que sa sois une fausse piste sont de 50%, on a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, on y va'

'Tss … Pourquoi t'es toujours celui qui donne les ordres ?'

'Repose-moi la question quand tu auras appris à utiliser ton cerveau.'

'Insinues tu que je suis idiot ?'

'Non, je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme. Maintenant la ferme et suis moi.'

Aomine se tue, il avait horreur qu'on lui donne des ordres encore moins qu'on le traite d'idiot, mais quand Akashi le fessait, il devait juste obéir, après tous le bleu ne voulait pas finir dans la liste noir du rouge. Il le suivit donc tous en s'efforçant de calmer la colère qui était monté en lui.

-oooOooOoOoOo

Du coté de Kuroko et Kise.

Kuroko siroté tranquillement son milkshake, tandis que Kise la regardait avec en tête des milliers de questions qu'il hésiter à poser. La jeune fille remarqua qu'il là regardait, elle le regarda à son tour d'un air interrogateur.

'… Pourquoi ?' Fut le seul mot qui sorti de la bouche du mannequin.

'Pourquoi quoi au juste ?'

' … Pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ? Pourquoi tu es habillé comme une intello au lycée ? Pourquoi tu me montres à moi ton visage ? … Mais j'imagine que se ne sont pas mes affaires…' conclu t'il.

'Tu imagine bien' lui répondit-elle continuant de siroter son milkshake.

Kise baissa la tête en soupirant, décidément le comportement de cette fille ne cessera de le surprendre, elle était bien la seul qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer. Il la regarda avant de soupirer à nouveau et de tourner légèrement la tête tous en continuant de la regarder du coin de l'œil.

'… Mais même si ce ne sont pas mes affaires, j'ai quand même envies de savoir …' Lui dit-il affichant un regard de chien battu.

'Je ne vais répondre qu'à la première et troisième question étant donné qu'elles te concernent … pour la première je te l'avais déjà dit, j'ai accepté parce que tu étais le premier à m'avoir parlé dans se lycée, donc j'imagine que les apparences comptent très peu pour toi, ce qui ma surpris étant donné que tu es dans le groupe des garçons les plus populaires, j'ai donc pensé que la moindre des choses était de t'accorder cette faveur. Pour ce qui est de l'autre question, c'est … parce que je croyais que tu pouvais être … cette personne'

'huh? Cette personne ?'

'Personne oublies.'

Il ferma les yeux et croisa ses bras, comme pour réfléchir, Kuroko le regarda curieusement. Que fessait-il ? se demanda t-elle, était-il enfin de compte _cette personne _? Se souvenait-il d'elle ?

'J'ai deviné ! Tu veux faire comme ces héroïnes de shojo qui cache leur visages parce qu'elle cherche le prince charmant qui les aimera pour ce qu'elles sont c'est bien sa.'

Elle soupira déçue, ce n'était enfin de compte pas lui.

'Négatif, je ne cherche pas de prince charmant, j'ai cessé de croire à ses histoires depuis longtemps.'

'Alors tu aime être seul '

'Non plus.'

'Alors tu es en faite un agent secret d'un pays étranger qui veut se faire le plus discret possible pour espionner le système scolaire au japon.'

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement de ce qu'avait dit le blond [Oui oui doucement il ne faut pas lui en demander trop non plus u_U] 'Elle était bonne celle là, tu ne regarderais pas un peu trop la télé' Dit elle avant de reprendre possession de ses émotions et afficher son éternel visage de joueur de poker.

Kise ne pu s'empêcher de trouver son rire mignon, il avait légèrement rougis, et d'afficher un sourire idiot tout en la regardant.

'Je ne te fais pas encore totalement confiance pour t'expliquer la raison, c'est vraiment personnel, désoler' s'excusa t'elle.

'Sa ne fait rien je survivrais hé hé' Dit-il avec un rire gêné.

Un silence s'installa, avant qu'elle ne relance à nouveau la conversation.

'Tu joue au basket n'es ce pas ? Sa te dirai un un conte un ?'

Kise recracha sont café 'T-Tu joue au basket toi aussi?' Demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle hocha la tête et entraina le blond une nouvelle fois sans attendre son accord vers le terrain de basket.

Dans la table qui était près d'eux, une personne avait tous entendu.

-oOoOoOo

'C'était le dernier restaurant au alentour de ce magasin, on peut conclure qu'ils sont allés autre part.'

'On a perdu du temps pour rien, demain on forcera Ryouta à nous révéler le tous en détail.'

'En attendant, moi je crève la dal, passer par des restaurant sans toucher à la bouf, est une véritable torture.'

-oOoOoOoOo

Il devait se l'avouer, Kuroko Tetsuya était très forte au basket, et sont style de jeu était tous simplement incomparable, il en était tombé amoureux (de son basket). Il pouvait rester jouer ainsi toute la soirée, mais hélas il commençait à faire sombre. Il proposa à Kuroko, en parfait gentleman, de la raccompagné chez elle.

Sur le chemin du retour l'ambiance était détendu, les voir marcher ainsi cote à cote laisserai n'importe qui penser que c'était un jeune couple. Les filles qui les voyaient passé dans la rue les regardaient envieuses, déclarant qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

'Je me suis bien amuser aujourd'hui, pas toi ? on devrait le refaire un autre jour, le weekend prochain. Ah et dis dis, sa te dérangerait si je t'appelais Kurokocchi ?' Questionna le blond tous exciter.

'Sa ne me dérange pas non' … ' Le weekend prochain, je le passerai à la bibliothèque je dois me préparer pour les examens, si tu veux te joindre à moi je ne vois aucun inconvénient.'

A l'entente du mot bibliothèque, le blond se figea, si il y'avais un endroit sur cette planète qu'il considérer comme l'enfer, c'était bien cette endroit là, devoir rester silencieux, voir tous ses bouquins entassés, l'odeur du travail… tous sa lui donné la nausée. Mais qu'es ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour passer du temps avec sa nouvelle amie. Aujourd'hui, il venait de découvrir des facettes de sa personnalité. Étrangement, il avait ressentit le besoin d'en voir plus.

'Je … je veux bien venir' Déclara t-il hésitant 'Ah oui ! je voulais te demandais Kurokocchi, pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas le club de basket du lycée ? Tu es vraiment forte !'

Elle le regarda un instant avant de répondre.

'Au faite, je … '

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Chapitre trois enfin terminer. J'espère qu'il vous à plut.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour appliquer la plus part de vos conseils.

N'hésitez pas à mes donné des conseilles et à poser des questions. Et dite moi vos couple préférer, sa m'aidera à déterminer le couple finale à l'avance. (même si on est encore loin de la fin u_u)

Le prochains chapitre paraître la semaine prochaine Dimanche prochain au plus tard [Mais il peut paraître plus tôt comme celui-ci]


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre 4 est là :D ! Je remercie toutes ceux/celles qui me laissent des reviews et me follows, sa me motive énormément à écrire mes chapitres.

Note : Le lycée Teiko est composé d'un mélange de tous les lycée dans le manga (Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Rakuzan, Yosen, Touou etc…).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lundi.

Le blond fit le chemin vers son lycée tous en pensant à un moyen d'échapper aux questions de ses amis, ils ne devaient pas le voir, mais tel qu'il les connaissait, ils allaient l'attendre devant l'entrée pour éviter qu'il leur échappe.

Tel qu'il l'avait prédis, ils étaient tous derrière le portail à l'attendre. Il sortit une casquette et des lunettes qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre par ses fans dans les endroits publique et marcha discrètement priant pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu et reconnu.

'OOI Kise' L'appela Aomine 'viens par là.'

Il s'était fait repérer, sa chevelure blonde ne passais pas inaperçu puisque cette couleur de cheveux était assez rare au Japon, ou peut être était ce parce que ses amis le connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour ne pas le reconnaitre. Il allait devoir subir leur interrogatoire.

Akashi sortit ses ciseaux rouges de ses poches ' Ryouta tu pensais nous fausser compagnie ? Malheureusement pour toi … c'est raté.' Dit-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres. 'Alors ton rendez vous ? Tu as intérêt à me fournir tous les détails' Menaça t-il.

Il été pris au piège, il aurait voulut garder pour lui ce qu'il avait fait durant son rendez vous avec la bleue, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix, il était obligé de leur dire la vérité mais il avait prévu de ne pas trop détailler, après tous Akashi pouvait voir si le blond mentait ou non.

'Vous avez gagné … '

Les quatre le fixèrent attendant qu'il commence son récit, la curiosité n'avait cessé de les dévorer depuis hier, ils allaient enfin pouvoir la nourrir.

' Nous sommes allé au magasin de ses parents, elle a essayé quelques vêtements … ' Il envisagea la possibilité qu'ils avaient peut être vu ce qui c'était passé, mais avait quand même sauté la partie ou il avait vu la jeune fille sans ses lunettes 'Ensuite, nous sommes allé dans un restau assez loin du magasin, on a un peu discuté de tous et de rien, elle n'est pas trop bavarde c'est un peu moi qui fessait toute la conversation … ' 'ensuite je l'ai raccompagné chez elle.'

SILENCE~~~~

'Je sens que tu ne dis pas tous … qu'avez**-vous fait après avoir pris son milkshake** **Ryouta **?'

'Hey comment sais tu qu'elle avait pris un milkshake ? …. Vous nous espionniez ? ' Demanda-t-il connaissant déjà la réponse. ''Pourquoi sa ne m'étonne pas ?'' pensa le blond ' Eh bien … heum … voilà …. Onajoueraubasket'

'J'ai cru mal entendre'

'On a joué au basket'

' Hé ?! Elle sait jouer au basket ?' Demanda Aomine surpris.

'Oui, et vous devinerais jamais … ' Commença-t-il 'Elle fait partie du club de basket du lycée depuis le début de l'année.'

Akashi écarquilla les yeux, Aomine ouvrit grand la bouche, Midorima laissa tomber son objet porte bonheur du jour, Murasakibara avala de travers ses friandises.

'NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIII IIIII ?' Crièrent les quatre en même temps. [Nani=Quoi en japonais]

'C-C'est pas possible …'

'On ne là jamais vu sur le terrain, comment veux tu qu'on avale sa ?!'

'Elle doit être dans l'équipe féminine de basketball alors. Non ?'

'BAKA ! Il n'y a pas d'équipe féminine de basket dans ce lycée' Dit Akashi en frappant la tête du bleu.

Silence~

'Je vais aller voir dans la liste des élèves du club. Son nom doit surement y figurer si elle est bel et bien dans le club.' Déclara Akashi avant de partir.

'Ce n'est pas tous sa, mais on a cours dans pas longtemps, je … j'y vais.' Dit Kise partant à son tour heureux d'avoir pu échapper à plus de questions et aussi parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir revoir la bleue.

'Je rêve ou c'est Kise qui vient de déclarer avec le sourire qu'il allait en cours ?'

'Maintenant que tu le dis … RAAAAAH j'ai eu ma dose de surprise pour aujourd'hui, je me casse y'a Satsuki qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler sur mon portable depuis tous à l'heure pour je ne sais quel raison.'

Midorima et Murasakibara restèrent un instant immobile avant d'aller rejoindre leurs classes respectives à leur tour.

Kise courait dans les couloirs le cœur battant, il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il avait tous simplement hâte de revoir sa nouvelle amie. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la classe, reprenant son souffle assez rapidement étant un sportif, puis entra, il chercha des yeux la jeune fille. Elle avait de nouveau ses lunettes, et son apparence quotidienne, mais pour lui elle avait quelque chose de différent. Il se dirigea vers elle un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui d'habitude fessait fondre toutes les filles sur son passage … Sauf elle.

'Ohayo Kurokocchi ! (bonjour en japonais)'

Elle releva la tête et sourit légèrement 'Ohayo Kise-kun'

C'était lui qui fondait, ce sourire angélique l'avait fait rougir légèrement. Il s'assit sur le pupitre devant celui de son amie, et commença à lui parler de tous et n'importe quoi, n'étant pas bavarde de nature, la bleue l'écoutait calmement avec son habituel visage impassible.

Pendant ce temps, Akashi avait mis la main sur ce qu'il voulait. Elle fessait effectivement partie du club de basket. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était comment il n'avait pas pu la remarquer plus tôt, était ce à cause du manque de présence de la jeune fille ? Se demandait-il. Elle pouvait devenir très dangereuse sur un terrain avec cette capacité. ''Intéressant'' pensa t'il, cette fille avait définitivement attiré sa curiosité.

-oOoOOoOooOOOooooooOOOo

'Ne ne, Kurokocchi, on déjeune ensembles ?' Demanda Kise tout excité.

Elle s'apprêta à donner son accord, mais remarque le regard intense des groupies du blond, elle avait toutes l'air d'avoir envie de manger avec lui.

'Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée Kise-kun … une autre fois' Répondit la bleu avant de quitter la salle sous le regard meurtrier des fans girls du jeune mannequin, elles se demandaient comment une fille comme elle avait pu attirer l'attention de leur Kise, et elles n'allaient définitivement pas laisser passé sa.

C'était la première fois que le blond se fessait rejeté, par une fille qui plus est. Et sa lui fessait étrangement mal. Mais qui diable était-elle pour refuser ainsi un déjeuner avec lui, sa l'énervait. Il allait l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne s'excuser. S'excuser de quoi ? Il ne pouvait le dire lui-même.

-oOooOOOOOOoooooOOoOOoo

Kuroko monta sur le toit du lycée, là ou habituellement elle prenait son déjeuner. Elle fut surprise en voyant que quelqu'un occupait la place qu'elle seul venait côtoyait d'habitude. Elle remarqua que cette personne avait un regard absent, par curiosité elle s'avança vers cette personne.

Elle s'assit à l'endroit habituelle jeta un bref regard à la personne, elle déballa le bento que sa mère lui avait préparé avec soin, quand soudain elle entendit le ventre de la dite personne gargouillé.

' Je peux partager mon bento avec toi … je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit de toute façon.'

'Vraiment ?'

Elle hocha la tête puis s'assit prêt du garçon, il était vraiment grand, elle avait l'impression qu'il fessait deux fois sa taille.

'Kuroko Tetsuya ravie' Dit elle en déposant son bento entre eux.

'Murasakibara Atsushi' Se présenta t'il à son tour. 'Je t'aime déjà bien Kurochin, Ittadakimasu ! (bon appétit)' dit t'il avec un sourire enfantin.

La bleue sourit et commença à manger elle aussi. Les deux n'étaient pas très bavards, Kuroko regarda le mauve mangé avec appétit. Elle l'admirait, c'était plus fort qu'elle, il pouvait manger autant qu'il voulait sans jamais perdre l'appétit, contrairement à elle qui n'avait jamais fini les bento que sa mère lui fessait.

Après avoir fini, ils admirèrent le ciel toujours silencieux le temps de digérer, puis descendirent tous les deux du toit.

'J'espère te revoir bientôt Kurochin … ah … demain vient sur le toit, j'aurai quelque chose à te donné.'

'A demain alors Murasakibara-kun' Dit-elle avant de retourné à sa salle de cours.

En entrant en classe, elle trouva un Kise refusant poliment avec son sourire commercial les différents bento faits par ses groupies. Il jeta un bref regard a la bleue et détourna ses yeux d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa place, tira un livre de son sac et se mit à lire calmement en attendant que la pose déjeuner ne finisse et que les cours ne reprennent.

Elle avait ignoré le fait qu'il l'ignorer. Et sa l'énerver, il devait faire quelque chose pour qu'elle le remarque, quitte à être puéril.

'Kurokocchi je t'ignorerais tant que tu ne te sera pas excuser.' Déclara le blond dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille.

'Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai donc pas à m'excuser.' Dit-elle sans décoller ses yeux de son livre.

'Tu m'as blessé, en refusant de déjeuner avec moi Kurokocchi' Murmura t-il de sorte à ce que seul la bleue l'entende.

'Il y'avait déjà tant de filles qui voulaient à tous prix déjeuner avec toi, tandis que moi je n'y tenais pas à leur point, je me suis dit que je pouvais leur céder la place…'

'Mais .. . c'était avec toi que je voulais déjeuner et personne d'autre' répondit-il tristement.

Les fans girls écoutaient leur conversation, vertes de jalousies. Cette fille commençait à leur taper sur les nerfs.

'Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonné alors ?' Dit-elle toucher.

'Déjeune avec moi demain … et après demain … et après après demain, et aussi après après après…'

'C'est d'accord' Le coupa t'elle avec un mini sourire. 'à partir de demain je déjeunerais avec Kise-kun.' Promit-elle.

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage du blond. Il était heureux, à partir de demain il allait pouvoir déjeuner avec la jeune fille tous les jours et cela suffisait à le mettre dans tous ses états. Cette fille avait le dont de lui faire changer d'émotion dans un court lapse de temps.

-oooOOooOooOooOoOoOOoOo

'Satsuki, j'aimerai qu'aujourd'hui tu vérifie si tous le monde dans le club est présent.'

'Hé ?! Aka-kun, d'habitude tu ne te soucis pas de qui est présent ou non tant que Dai-kun Muk-kun Mido-kun et Ki-kun sont là.'

'Satsuki, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas me répéter'

'Sa va sa va, je vais le faire.' Elle siffla pour rassembler tous le monde 'Je vais vérifier si tous le monde est là.'

'Hé ?! Satsuki depuis quand on fait l'appelle dans ce club ?' demanda Aomine.

'Depuis que **JE** l'ai décidé' lui répondit Akashi

'Je commence par les première années, Aomine ?'

'tch … présent'

'Akashi'

'Présent'

'Takao'

'Présent'

'Izuki'

'Présent'

'Himuro'

'Présent'

'Murasakibara'

'Présent' bailla le mauve.

'Midorima'

'Présent'

'Kise'

'Présent'

'Kuroko'

'Présente'

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ce dernier mot en sursautant.

'D-D'où tu sors toi ?'

'J'étais là depuis le début.' Répondit-elle calmement.

'Héééééé ?! tu te fou de nos gueule ?' Demanda le bleu.

'Aucune raison de mentir.' déclara-t-elle simplement.

' Tetsuya c'est bien sa ? j'aimerai tester tes capacité sur le terrain' dit Akashi avec le visage d'un enfant curieux d'ouvrir son cadeau de noël. ' … Daiki, tu joue contre elle' Ordonna-t-il.

'Aka-kun, tu es sur ? ne penses tu pas que Dai-kun est …'

'Satsuki…' la coupa t-il.

'Je … Je n'ai rien dit.'

'Fille ou Garçon peut m'importe, je ne fais de cadeau à ni l'un ni l'autre.'

'Tant mieux alors, c'est pareil pour moi'

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de clos.

Comme d'habitude si vous avez des questions des suggestions, ou des conseils vous pouvez m'en faire part par reviews ou messages.

Je n'ai pas fait parler beaucoup Midorima dans ce chapitre, j'ai un peu négligé sont personnage _ je vais essayer de me rattraper après. E t je vais peut être introduire Kagami dans l'histoire plus tard, qui sait :P.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fait de mon mieux pour les corriger.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Le prochain est pour la semaine prochaine (Dimanche au plus tard).


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour /Bonsoir ! Le chapitre 5 est en ligne.

Petite précision : Je suis à jour dans les scans c'est pour sa que la Kuroko dans ma fiction est du même niveau que le Kuroko actuel dans les chapitres, (à partir du match de Seirin et Yosen). Donc Kuroko ne sait pas juste faire des passes, mais tirer et passer l'adversaire aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

'Le premier qui marque a gagné, bonne chance à vous deux.' Dit la rose.

Après un pile ou face, la balle revint à Kuroko. Le coup de siffler retentit. La jeune fille dribla jusqu'à arrivé au niveau d'Aomine qui tenta de s'emparer de la balle, c'est alors qu'elle utilisa le 'Vanish drive' pour passé son adversaire.

'I-Impossible … E-Elle a disparu pendant un moment !' Commenta Midorima.

'De plus en plus intéressant.' Déclara Akashi avec toujours le même sourire, mais plus intense cette fois.

Le bleu resta surpris quelques secondes avant de la rattraper pour l'empêcher de tirer, arriver à son niveau il tendit les bras, il était désormais sur d'obtenir la balle il fessait presque deux fois sa taille, impossible qu'elle puisse marquer. C'est alors que la balle disparu sous le regard du bronzé, elle avait utilisé le Phantom shout. La balle réapparu a quelque centimètre du panier avant d'y rentré. Le silence s'installa, tous le monde étaient sur le cul surpris par la défaite d'Aomine Daiki, l'Ace de la génération des miracles.

Se fut Momoi qui brisa le silence 'J'y crois pas … Dai-kun a été vaincu … Je dois rêver. Je n'aurais jamais cru ca possible. '

'Tetsuya, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras la 6ème joueuse de la génération des miracles, la joueuse fantôme de Teiko Gakuen.'

Cette déclaration rendit les 2èmes et 3èmes années jaloux, ils étaient dans ce club depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, elle n'était qu'une première année et une fille qui plus est, vient de prendre la place qu'ils convoitaient depuis bien longtemps. Le problème était qu'il n'y pouvait rien, elle était plus forte qu'eux et qui sait ce qu'Akashi pouvait leur faire si ils le contrariaient.

'C'est géniale Kurokocchi on va jouer sur le même terrain et dans la même équipe.' déclara Kise tous excité.

'Mais c'est permis qu'une fille puisse jouer dans une équipe composé uniquement de membres masculins ?'

'Aucune règle ne l'interdit d'après mes informations, félicitation Tetsu-chan j'espère qu'on pourra devenir bonne amies, ' dit Momoi. 'Et je te remercie, tu viens de prouver que la théorie de Dai-kun ''Le seul capable de me battre est moi-même'' est complètement fausse.'

'C'est beau l'amitié' Déclara Aomine sur un ton ironique.' N'empêche, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse me faire face.'

'Je suis quand même persuader que si c'était Aomine-kun qui avait eu la balle au début, j'aurais perdu.' Dit la bleue.

'Tetsu-chan, tu es trop modeste, sa te donne un air si mignon. ~~ ' Dit Momoi sur un ton de fan girl.

'Assez parler, c'est l'heure de l'entrainement, tous le monde à terre et faites moi 200 pompes suivit de 20 tour de terrain chacun.'

On entendit des cris de protestation s'élever, mais qui ne durèrent pas longtemps. C'était peine perdu de protester avec Akashi Seijuuro en tant que capitaine.

Au bout de cinq pompes la jeune fille s'effondra.

'Pas très résistante à ce que je voie …' Dit le rouge. '' Mais tes capacités sur le terrain sont très intéressantes, j'aimerais pouvoir étudier ces techniques de plus près. '' Pensa t'il.

'Je sais que je n'ai ni la résistance ni la force ni la physionomie d'un joueur de basketball … '

'Seul le talent importe, mais tu ne va pas échapper à l'entrainement sous peine que tu manque de résistance et de force, au contraire je vais devoir doubler tes heures d'entrainement, c'est avec ça que tu amélioreras ta résistance. '

'J'imagine que protester les ordres du capitaine est une simple perte de temps.' dit-elle avant de recommencer à faire ses pompes.

Elle n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé, son apparence et son caractère étaient totalement différents. D'habitude les filles portant des lunettes cachant la totalité de leur visage étaient plutôt timides, réservé, intellos, peu sociables … Elle sortait du lot, et l'intéressait de plus en plus il allait définitivement trouver un moyen de voir ce qu'il y'avait derrière ses lunettes.

-oOOoOOoOoOoooooOOoOO

Après l'entrainement, les gars allèrent se changer tandis que Kuroko avait complètement disparu.

Un peu plus tard lorsque les vestiaires et le terrain furent complètement déserter.

'Merde pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape les corvées ?' se demanda Aomine tous en marchant vers les vestiaires.

Flash back

'Daiki, je crois avoir oublié de verrouillé la porte de mon casier, va vérifier.'

'Fait le toi m…' …. 'Ok j'y vais …' soupira le bleu.

Fin du flash back

Il était impossible de dire non a un ordre prononcer par Akashi sous peine de subir sa colère, il avait été témoin de se qui était arrivé à ceux qui avaient osé le contrarié, et il ne voulait définitivement pas être à leur place.

Quand il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires, il resta quelque seconde interdit avant de refermer la porte une fois ses sens retrouvé.

'Bordel qu'est ce que … j'ai du rêver … ' marmonna t'il rouge. Rouge qui ne se voyait que légèrement à cause de sa peau bronzé.

Le bleu venait de voir en ouvrant la porte une Kuroko à moitié nue, sans ses lunettes, et venant tous juste de sortir de la douche. Cette scène lui revint à l'esprit. Il s'efforça d'oublier cette image mais se fut en vint. C'ét

'Aomine-kun ?' Dit une voie derrière lui le fessant sursauté.

'J-Je n'ai rien vu du tous, V-V-V-Vraiment rien du tous' bégaya t'il toujours rouge.

'C'est de ma faute pour ne pas avoir verrouillé la porte, je m'en excuse.'

Mais de quoi s'excusait t'elle au juste, et pourquoi diable était t'il le plus embarrasser des deux alors que c'est elle qui était sensé l'être. Et voir ses légère rougeur sur le visage blanc et angélique de la bleue était trop pour lui, un autre garçon lui aurait surement déjà sauté dessus, sa ne pouvait pas être permis d'être aussi mignonne, pensait-il. Il devait absolument se calmer, et la seul solution pour cela était de s'éloigner un maximum de l'objet de son gène.

'J-Je … J'y vais' bredouilla t'il avant de s'en allait.

Une fois dehors et loin il se lava le visage plusieurs fois tentant en vint de faire disparaitre la chaleur qui lui était monté au visage, il n'avait vraiment rien vu, c'étais juste le visage de la bleu qui lui fessait cette effet là, il devait se l'avouer, sans ses lunettes elle était vraiment mignonne. 'Avec tous sa j'ai complètement oublié de faire ce que m'a demandé Akashi ' pensa t-il, avant d'y retourner, espérant ne pas recroiser la jeune fille.

-OOOOooOoOooOoOooOoOO

'Qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?'

'R-R-R-Rien' bredouilla t-il en se remémorant la scène.

'Aominecchi tu es tous rouge' Tu t'es attarder en matant les filles dans leur vestiaire ?HAHA ' Demanda Kise. Ce qui fit l'effet de faire rougir Aomine encore plus. 'Non tu là fait ?' Demanda-t-il surpris.

'NON'

'C'est oui alors, Aominecchi no hentai haha' Se moqua le blond.

'Qu'il s'intéresse à autre chose que le basketball j'ai du mal à l'imaginer, mais son horoscope prédit de grand changement aujourd'hui.' Déclara Midorima.

'Ne ne ? Aomine-chin, qui est t'elle ?' demanda Murasakibara curieux.

'P-P-Personne'

'C'est donc qu'il y'a une fille qui t'intéresse en particulier ~~ ne ne' Conclu le mauve.

Quoi qu'il dise il ne fessait que s'enfoncer, il se tut donc et couru pour leur échapper.

'De toute façon on saura tôt ou tard Daiki.' Déclara Akashi son visage maquiller de son éternel sourire sadique.

'Aominecchi ? S'intéresser à une fille ? J'ai beau le retourné dans tous les sens j'ai du mal à me l'imaginé.' Dit le mannequin.

'Toi aussi Kise tu commence à t'intéresser à une fille en particulier, pas vrai ?' Le taquina Midorima.

'Sh-sh-shigau Midorimacchi! [C'est pas vrai ou non en japonais] ' Bégaya t-il en rougissant, l'image de la bleu lui était venu à l'esprit, il n'était pas amoureux de Kuroko, c'était juste une amie, essayait-il de se convaincre mentalement.

Akashi et Murasakibara comprirent de quelle fille parlait le vert, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais le fait que leur ami s'intéresse à Kuroko les dérangeait et les énervait. Ils ne dirent rien quand même rien.

-OoOOoOooOoOoOoOOo

L e lendemain.

'Kurokocchi, tu as disparu hier sans nous prévenir ou étais tu passé ?'

'Je n'ai pas disparu j'étais toujours là'

'Hé ? Mais pourquoi ne nous la tu pas dis ?'

'J'étais trop épuiser pour parler.' En effet la bleue s'était presque évanouie à la fin de l'entrainement infernal d'Akashi.

'Je vois …'

Kise était constamment en train de combattre les gros blancs qui s'installer entre eux, Kuroko n'étant pas bavarde lui rendait la tache difficile, elle se contentait de répondre à ses questions simplement sans détailler ou questionner en retour. Il n'aimait définitivement pas le silence, c'était la deuxième chose qu'il détestait le plus après les études.

'Ne Kurokocchi ? c'est toi qui a préparé ton bento ?'

'Non, je ne suis pas vraiment doué en cuisine, c'est ma mère qui là fait'

'J'ai déjà vu ta mère lors d'un de mes shooting photo pour sa marque de vêtements' 'Tu as les même yeux qu'elle, je ne les ai vu qu'une seul fois mais je ne les ai pas oublié, ils sont d'un bleu tellement rare et vraiment magnifique.' Confia t-il sincèrement.

Les joue de Kuroko rosirent légèrement, mais le blond ne le remarqua pas perdu dans ses pensé, on l'avait tant de fois complimenter sur ses yeux, mais jamais aussi sincèrement. Pas qu'aucun garçons ne lui avait fait la remarque dans son passé, c'est juste que quand ils le fessaient, elle savait que tous ce qu'ils les intéresser n'était pas elle en générale, mais son corps uniquement. Et c'est justement à cause de cela qu'elle avait laissé tomber les compte de fée et les histoires ou il y aurait un prince charmant qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle est, elle voulait rester réaliste, car elle savait que si elle persistait à rester dans ce monde féerique elle serait déçu à la fin, l'image qu'elle avait des hommes était quasiment tous le contraire de la description dans les livres et histoires d'amour'. L'amour n'existait pas, elle le définissait comme un attachement psychologique temporaire, et rien de plus.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas Kise s'inquiéta, il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. L'avait t'elle mal prit ? Le prenait t'elle maintenant pour un dragueur ? Il ne voulait surement pas qu'elle ait cette image de lui. Mais il ne savait plus quoi dire, devait-il dire que c'était une plaisanterie ? Non cela équivaudrais à dire qu'il se moquait d'elle en disant sa, et sa confirmerait encore plus le fait qu'il soit juste un dragueur. Que faire alors ? Se demanda-t-il. Il était sur le point de dire une connerie pour détendre l'atmosphère, quand elle parla enfin.

'Ah… Je viens de me souvenir, j'ai quelque chose à faire je … je reviens' Dit-elle avant de se précipiter vers la porte et sortir de la classe.

Il était un peu déçu, il aurait voulu qu'elle reste avec lui pour le reste de la pause déjeuner. Mais qu'avait-elle d'aussi urgent à faire ? Sa l'intriguait. Quitte à passé pour un stalker, il allait la suivre.

-oOooOoOoOo

Pendant se temps, Murasakibara était tranquillement assit sur le toit du lycée, les yeux fermer se laissant bercer par le vent, il entendit des pats, et su tous de suite que c'étais elle. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda dans sa direction.

'Murasakibara-kun '

'Ah Kuro-chin je t'attendais' Dit-il en se relevant.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, un sourire enfantin illumina son visage.

'Fait aaah ~ ' ajouta t'il avant de lui mettre dans la bouche une friandise.

La bleue sentie quelque chose de mou s'introduire dans sa bouche, elle conclu au gout que c'était un bonbon au caramel, elle le savoura lentement.

'Merci Murasakibara-kun, ce bonbon est délicieux, c'est du carmel légèrement fourré au chocolat noir né?'

'hai, c'est mon préférer, je voulais que kuro-chin le goute~.' Dit-il sur un ton enfantin.

''Elle connaissait Murasakibaracchi ? Comment ? Se demanda Kise qui avait vu la scène. Il sentait son cœur battre irrégulièrement et sa respiration se troubler, sa lui fessait mal. Quel était se sentiment ? Voir son ami et la jeune fille parler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, comme s'il était deux amoureux, l'avait rendu … jaloux ? Non c'était impossible qu'il soit jaloux, et il n'était surement pas amoureux non plus, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait briser l'atmosphère qui c'était installer entre ces deux là, c'était égoïste mais il avait le sentiment qu'en fessant sa il atténuerait la douleur dans sa poitrine.''

* * *

Voilà Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous à plut.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des review et qui follow cette fiction ! Les reviews et les follows sont le carburant des fanfiqueurs. ^^

Comme d'habitude si vous avez des conseils, des questions n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Vous avez peut être remarquer que les chapitres étaient de plus e plus long hé hé :P.

Bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO !

Le chapitre 6 est là !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

'Kurokocchi tu étais là?' Dit-il attirant ainsi l'attention de la jeune fille ' …. Murasakibaracchi ? Vous vous connaissez ?' Continua t-il sur un ton surpris, en remerciant intérieurement son manageur de l'avoir forcé à prendre des cours de théâtre. Ses leçons allaient finalement lui être utiles.

'Kise-kun'

'Kise-chin qu'es ce qui t'amène ici ? '

II balançait entre mentir ou dire la vérité. 'J'ai suivit Kurokocchi par curiosité, je me suis demandé pourquoi elle était parti aussi vite … Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?'

'On se connais juste depuis hier.' Répondit la bleue.

Depuis hier ? Mais Murasakibara n'étais pas du genre à partager, surtout ses friandises. Et là il venait de donné un bonbon a Kuroko. Etait-elle si spécial pour lui ? Kise voulait poser d'autres questions mais il s'abstint craignant que ses amis ne devinent qu'il les espionnait.

Un silence pesant s'installa, chose normal puisque Murasakibara et Kuroko n'étaient pas habitué à trop parler. Kise, compte à lui, avait l'impression qu'il était de trop, ce qui était le cas, il n'avait aucun sujet de conversation qui pourrait les sortir de se silence, il commençait à se demander pourquoi il était intervenu, mais au fond de lui ne regrettait rien. Le calme fut finalement brisé par la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuné.

'Tu viendras demain aussi ne kuro-chin ? j'aurai d'autre bonbons à te faire gouter.'

Elle hocha la tête en souriant légèrement, puis partie rejoindre sa classe. Kise s'apprêta à la suivre mais fut retenu par le mauve.

'Kise-chin … Est tu tomber amoureux de Kuro-chin ?

Cette question résonna dans l'éprit du blond, amoureux ? Lui ? De Kuroko ? Impossible se disait-il. Il voulait lui dire mais les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Pourquoi ? Qu'allait-il faire si c'était réellement le cas ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau et auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse. Il n'était encore jamais tombé amoureux. Il était certes déjà sortis avec une fille, mais cela datais du collège, et c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler pour qu'il devienne son petit ami. Sa n'avait duré qu'une semaine, la fille en question ne l'aimait pas pour qui il était réellement, il était juste un accessoire dont elle se ventait au prêt de ses amies. Il savait que la bleue n'était pas comme toutes ses filles superficielles, mais avait quand même peur de tomber amoureux. Pourquoi ? Il avait peur de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voyait toujours les filles qu'il rejetait partir en pleure, il avait peur de se faire rejeter comme elles. Il se refusait donc à pensé qu'il était tombé amoureux.

'Qu'est ce que tu dis Murasakibaracchi haha , c'est insensé.' Nia t-il ' Et toi Murasakibaracchi, tu as dit que tu allais faire goûter a Kurokocchi des bonbons, tu ne partages jamais quoi que se soit avec personne … se pourrait-il que se soit toi qui …'

'Peut être bien.'

Ces trois mots eurent l'effet d'un couteau transperçant le cœur de Kise. Il ouvrit la bouche tremblant quelque peut, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, le mauve ajouta.

' Kuro-chin me fait penser aux bonbons …'

'huh ? Aux bonbons ? Que veux-tu dire par là Murasakibaracchi ?'

Le mauve partie sans rien dire, 'décidément je ne le comprendrais jamais' pensa Kise avant de quitté le toit à son tour.

-oOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoo

'Akashi ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu sèche encore? ' Demanda Midorima.

'Tu sèche aussi puisque tu es la non ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller en cours, je connais déjà par cœur le programme de cette année et des années à suivre, j'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps à apprendre ce que je sais déjà.'

'D'un point de vue ce que tu dis est logique, mais alors pourquoi viens tu quand même au lycée ?'

'J'aurai aimé ne pas avoir à venir mais malheureusement dans notre société pour survivre il faut un diplôme, je ne peux pas permettre qu'il y est des absences dans mon dossier scolaire.'

'Pas faux, et puis comme tu es président du conseil tu es capable de sortir du cours quand tu veux. Mais dis moi qu'es ce que tu cherches depuis tous à l'heure ?'

'Tu m'ennuie avec toutes tes questions … Disant que j'ai trouvé un nouveau joué, c'est tous ce que tu as besoin de savoir.'

Akashi était sur son ordinateur en tain de chercher des informations sur Kuroko Tetsuya, l'objet de sa curiosité, il ne voulait plus être surpris à chaque fois qu'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau sur la jeune fille, il devait donc tous savoir sur elle d'un coup.

'Bingo'

Il avait découvert qu'elle avait étudié au collège de Seirin, qu'elle était parmi les premiers de son collège, fessait partie du club de basketball, ou elle habitait, sa date de naissance, le métier de ses parents, le fait qu'elle soit enfant unique et autres informations sur sa vie privé. Y'avais pas à dire, avec internet avoir une vie privé est quasi impossible. Il avait même réussit à voir l'une de ses photo quand elle était au collège, et sans lunettes en plus. Sa l'avait rendu encore plus curieux maintenant, il pensait au début que la jeune fille portait des lunettes à verres aussi épais parce qu'elle avait une très mauvaise vu, mais en voyant qu'elle n'en portait pas au collège, cette hypothèse fut réduite a néant, elle ne pouvait pas être devenu aussi myope en à peine un an, il chercha alors dans son dossier médical et découvrit qu'elle avait une vue parfaite. Mais alors pourquoi diable portait-elle des lunettes aussi démodés. Il devait savoir, il détestait ne pas savoir. Après l'entrainement il allait lui demandait et elle allait lui répondre de grès ou de force. Il n'y avait rien qu'Akashi Seijuuro ne pouvait obtenir dans se monde. Il ferma son ordinateur portatif, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Ce qu'il perçu à travers les vitres fut la cause de sa sortie précipité de la salle de conseil des élèves.

-OoOoOoOooOooOoOo

Kise revint en classe avec cinq minutes de retard, le professeur le sermonna, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps, c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que le siège de Kuroko était vide.

'Ou est Kurokocchi ?' S'empressa t-il de demander.

'Kuroko Tetsuya, Manami Suzuki, Sakurazaki kajo, et Mikoto himeji ne sont pas encore venu.' [Les noms et prénoms de ces filles sont complètement inventés]

Kuroko n'était pas encore arrivé ? se demandait-il, impossible, elle avait quitté le toit la première, quelque chose lui été arrivé ? Une vague d'inquiétude commença à envieillir le blondinet. Il sortit de la classe en courant ignorant les cries du professeur.

-OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kuroko était entouré de trois filles, c'était les trois autres absentes qu'avait cité le professeur.

'Ecoute moi bien le laideron, ne t'approche plus de Ryouta-kun'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Eh bien parce que … parce qu'il est à tous le monde, tu n'as pas le droit de le monopoliser, nous avons remarqué que tu étais très familière avec lui, et sa nous ne le tolérons pas.'

'Kise-kun a bien le droit de choisir ses fréquentations non ?'

'Comment oses tu nous répondre ? Ne sais-tu donc pas ce qu'on réserve aux filles qui approche de trop prêt note Ryouta-kun ? '

'Je m'en contre fiche.' Répondit-elle de son habituel ton neutre.

'GARCE, je vais t'apprendre ou est ta place ... Les filles immobilisez la.'

Kuroko avait beau se débattre, ses filles étaient beaucoup plus grandes qu'elle et étaient surtout nombreuses, elle ne fessait pas le poids. Celle qui ne la tenait pas sortie une paire de ciseau de son sac et s'avança vers elle. Elle lui enleva l'élastique de ses cheveux qui tombèrent sur ses épaules.

'D'aussi beau cheveux sur un thon comme toi, j'en serais presque jalouse' Dit t'elle en la tirant par les cheveux violement. Elle commença à découper les cheveux bleus de sa nouvelle ennemie aléatoirement.

La bleue, malgré ce qui se passé ne brisa pas son masque et garda son sang froid, ses larmes ne serviraient qu'a faire plaisir à ses agresseurs. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait craquer à tous moment. Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait compris que se débattre lui fessait perdre des forces inutilement. Une larme silencieuse se glissa sur sa joue quelque peu rosie.

Elle cessa d'entendre les bruits des ciseaux, curieuse elle décida de rouvrir les yeux. Tel fut sa surprise en découvrant son capitaine tordant le bras de la fille qui lâcha les ciseaux.

'Vous allez le payer Salopes' Déclara Akashi entouré d'une aura meurtrière.

Il saisit les ciseaux au sol et commença à couper les cheveux de celle qui avait coupé ceux de la bleue, puis passa aux deux autres qui n'avaient pas bougé tremblantes de peur. Kuroko ayant repris ses esprits, le regarda faire sans intervenir. Elle savait rien qu'en le regardant qu'essayer de l'arrêter était une perte de temps puisqu'il n'entendrait pas raison.

Cette scène commençait à lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Teiko, la jeune fille se demanda si le roux n'était pas cette personne qu'elle cherchait. Et si c'était réellement lui ?

'Vous n'avez pas intérêt à ce que je vous revois, la prochaine fois que vous apparaîtrez devant moi sera votre dernier jour dans ce lycée croyez moi.' Dit-il froidement.

Les filles apeurées s'en allèrent en courant. Akashi était aussi l'un des garçons les plus populaire du lycée, de un, parce qu'il était le président du conseil des élèves, de deux parce qu'il était beau et charismatique, de trois parce qu'il était le capitaine du club de basketball du lycée et que sa présence en elle-même inspirait le respect. Les filles n'osait se confessait à lui parce qu'elle avait peur de lui. Il était connu pour avoir piétiné plusieurs personne qu'il n'avait pas aimé, qui lui avaient désobéit ou s'étaient mis sur son chemin.

Le roux se tourna vers Kuroko, et alla s'assoir près d'elle.

'Merci … mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas un merci que tu veux je me trompe ? Akashi Seijuuro n'interviendrait pas dans ce genre de chose s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à demander en retour.' Dit-elle en prenant sa main comme appuie pour se relever.

Ce qu'elle disait était vrai, en temps normal il ne serait pas intervenu s'il n'avait rien à gagner, mais cette fois ci il l'avait aidé sans s'en rendre compte, il avait tous simplement éprouver le besoin de la protéger. Il avait senti qu'en s'en prenant à elle c'est comme si on s'en prenait à lui indirectement. ''Qu'es ce qui m'as pris ?'' Pensa t-il. S'il lui disait maintenant qu'il l'avait aidé sans rien vouloir en retour que penserait-elle.

'Oh … Les gens on t'il une si mauvaise opinion de moi ? … je plaisante, c'est vrai que je ne me mêle des affaires des autres que quand il y'a quelque chose que je veux obtenir en retour.' Dit-il 'J'aimerais que tu répondes à mes questions.'

'Tu n'as le droit qu'a une seul question, je t'écoute.'

'Une seul seulement ? Quelle radine … voyant voir …' Il fit semblant d'hésiter. 'Pourquoi porte tu ces lunettes ? Je sais que tu n'es pas myope et que ta vu est bonne d'après ton dossier médical, que cherche tu à cacher ?'

La question la surpris, elle se demanda comment avait-il été en courant.

'Promet moi d'abord de garder cela pour toi.'

'Je jugerai par moi-même si il est nécessaire de garder cela pour moi ou non.'

'Très bien …' Elle hésita quelque seconde puis continua '… depuis toute petite je n'ai jamais eu un seul véritable ami, les filles m'ignoraient parce que j'étais mignonne et que j'attirais les garçons sans même le vouloir alors qu'elles passaient des heures à se faire belles pour arriver à leur plaire. J'ai donc pensé que je pouvais me faire des amis parmi les garçons, mais eux ne le voyait pas comme sa, ils s'intéressaient à moi en tant que femme et non en tant qu'amie. La solitude fut donc mon seul ami, et c'est ainsi que j'ai développé ce manque de présence et d'émotion, on a soudain commencé à m'appeler la princesse de glace à cause de cela. Cette année en rejoignant mon nouveau lycée qui devait être au départ Tokaku Gakuen je …' Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se força à continua sous le regard curieux d'Akashi 'J'ai faillis me faire violer par l'un de mes ancien camarade de collège.'

Akashi écarquilla les yeux, il s'attendait à tous sauf à cela, ce qui le surprenait le plus c'était l'expression qu'elle afficher son visage habituellement impassible.

'… j'ai donc décidé après cela que j'allais cacher mon visage qui était la cause de tous ce qui m'était arrivé, avec ses lunettes sur mon visage il n'y a pas moyen qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi, les filles n'ont donc aucune raison de me détester, je me suis dit que sa m'aiderais à me faire des amies, mais je me suis tromper … je m'étais déjà habituer à la solitude et ce manque de présence ne m'aide pas non plus.'

'Je vois … Mais pourquoi avoir changé d'école alors? Tu as dit que tu étais sensé aller à Tokaku mais te voilà à Teiko.'

'J'avais dit une seul question … Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu sais.'

Il soupira 'Rien en particulier …' il regarda la bleue quelques secondes avant d'ajouter 'Veux tu que je te coupe les cheveux ?'

'Non merci ses filles l'ont déjà assez fait.'

'Je voulais dire, les arrangé.'

'Tu sais coiffer?'

'On peut dire que je suis assez habille des ciseaux.'

'Ne vas-tu rien me demander en retour ?'

'Disant qu'en retour tu me sers de cobaye pour m'améliorer.'

'Je … je te fais confiance.' Dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux laissant Akashi la coiffer.

Derrière un arbre, se tenait Kise qui avait tous entendu. Son cœur battait à tous rompre, Kuroko avait ressentis la même chose que lui avant qu'il ne connaisse le basket et ne rencontre la génération des miracles. Il savait à quel point la solitude fessait souffrir. Son besoin de la protéger s'était agrandit, il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui, la sérer dans ses bras, la sentir contre lui, respirer son parfum … Les paroles de son ami lui étaient revenues.

**_'Kise-chin … Es tu tombé amoureux de Kuroko-chin ?'_**

Il en était sûr à présent, il l'aimait.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Vous avez aimez ? Ou pas ? . J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre les idées ont coulé toutes seules. Kise se rend enfin compte qu'il aime Kuroko et Akashi commence à ressentir quelque chose vis-à-vis de notre héroïne :D.

Je cherche une beta lectrice, comme vous le voyait je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe ., ce n'est pas vraiment mon point fort, si il y'a quelqu'un d'intéressé me contacter par mp.

Si vous avez des idées des suggestions, quelque chose qui vous déplais, des questions faites m'en part ^.^.

Je remercie encore tous celles qui me laisse des reviews et qui follow cette fiction :D.

A la semaine prochaine et bonne journée/soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Désolé pour ce retard _ j'avais des DS ses dernières semaines, et je ne me suis pas vraiment beaucoup connecter T.T, j'ai donc sacrifié quelques heures de révision pour pondre ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et encore désolé pour le retard, et merci à toutes celle qui me laisse des reviews et me follow !

* * *

'Voilà, j'ai terminé, ce n'était pas facile, cette salope … si je la recroise … heureusement que la frange n'a pas été touché, sa aurait était encore plus dur si non, enfin bref je suis plutôt fière du résultat.' Dit le rouge avant d'ajouter 'Mais il manque quelque chose …' La bleu leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur, Il lui enleva ses lunettes.

Il plongea son regard dans les prunelles bleu ciel de la jeune fille, ils étaient aussi bleus que le ciel. Akashi se secoua intérieurement et sortie un miroir du sac que l'une des filles avait laissé et le tendis à Kuroko.

'Tu as du talent Akashi-kun.' Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Akashi rougit légèrement, c'était la première fois qu'il montrait ce talent à quelqu'un et c'étais la première fois qu'il recevait un compliment aussi sincère … Sans qu'il n'est à utilisé la menace. Que lui arrivait-il. D'innombrables questions sans réponses s'étaient accumulées dans son cerveau.

CRACK

Kuroko et Akashi se retournèrent pour voir d'ou provenait le bruit. Ils virent Kise s'avancer vers eux.

''Merde, grillé'' pensa Kise.

'Ryouta ? Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?'

'Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, Je me suis inquiéter quand j'ai vu que Kurokocchi n'était pas en cours, je suis donc allé à sa recherche.' Il avait répondu sans trop réfléchir, sa ne servait à rien de mentir en face d'Akashi, tôt ou tard il découvrirait le pot-au-rose.

'Hum … On sèche sa ne se vois pas ?' Dit le rouge d'un ton neutre.

'Désolé de t'avoir inquiéter Kise-kun.'

'Sa ne fait rien … Mais dit moi Kurokocchi tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?'

Elle hocha la tête 'Akashi-kun me les a coupé.'

' Kurokocchi kawaiii~~ sa te vas bien.'

Le rouge lança un regard meurtrier a Kise, qui essaya de faire comme s'il n'avait rien. Il alla s'installer sur l'herbe près de la bleue. Akashi n'avait pas supporté le fait que Kise complimente celle ci. Quel était ce sentiment?

L'ambiance était lourde, le blond décida de briser ce silence.

'Ne Kurokocchi, pourquoi Akacchi te coupait les cheveux ? Que c'est t'il passait avant que je n'arrive ?'

'Ne fait pas semblant Ryouta, je sais que tu es la depuis un bon bout de temps, même si je ne sais pas exactement depuis quand, tu ne peux pas tromper mon œil de l'empereur. Ma question est depuis quand es tu là exactement, et quas tu entendu ?'

Le cœur de Kuroko rata un battement, Kise avait entendu une partie de la conversation ? Ou peut être avait-il tous entendu, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne l'est pas sentie. Avait-elle était à se point distraite par ses émotions ? pensait-elle.

'J-J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Akashicchi, je suis arrivé quand tu étais en train de coupé les cheveux de Kurokocchi.' Menti le blond.

**'Tu mens ! je ne me répéterais pas, je veux la vérité tous de suite ou tu pourras dire adieu à ton visage, et à ta carrière de mannequin par la même occasion.'**

Il le savait, c'était inutile de mentir à Akashi.

'Gomen [désolé en japonais], j'ai … j'ai tous entendu … Mais ne t'inquiète pas Kurokocchi je ne le dirais à personne, tu peux compter sur mon silence.'

La bleue était quand à elle perdu dans ses pensés, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, deux personne étaient à présent au courants de son secret. Mais malgré cela, même si elle ne les connaissait que depuis peu, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Elle tourna son regard vers Kise et sourit légèrement. Le blond comprit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir écouté, et qu'elle lui fessait confiance. Il s'apprêta à prendre la bleue dans ses bras pour la remercier de lui avoir accordé sa confiance, quand Akashi ayant prédit ses mouvements grâce à son œil, pointa ses ciseaux vers lui et le fusilla du regard, regard qui voulait dire **'Tu t'approches, je te tue et tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable.'** et tous sa, sans que la jeune fille ne s'en aperçoive. Cette fois il ne pouvait ignorer ces menaces.

Après les cours tous les membres du club de basket se rendirent comme à leur habitude vers le terrain pour s'entrainer.

'Dai-san, tu n'arrêtes pas de rater tes tires depuis tous à l'heure, et tu as l'air bizarre depuis hier, que t'arrive t'il ?' Demanda la rose.

Le bronzé resta silencieux.

'Serait ce que…'

Le cœur d'Aomine rata un battement, non elle ne pouvait pas avoir deviné … si ?

'… ta défaite face à Kuroko t'est affecter à se point ?'

A l'entente du prénom de la bleue ciel, son cœur accéléra, il rougie violement.

'J'avais raison !' Déclara la rose fière d'elle-même. 'La défaite n'est pas une raison pour se relâcher Dai-chan, tu devrais encore plus t'enrêner au contraire.'

Elle avait tous faux, normal elle n'avait encore jamais eu de véritable expérience en amour et n'en connaissait pas vraiment les symptômes, sa défaite face à la bleue n'était pas la raison de son embarras, ou du moins n'en était pas la raison principale, en comparaisons avec ce qui s'était passé sa n'était rien. Aomine n'avait pas l'habitude de se mentir ou de se chercher des excuses comme l'avait fait Kise, il savait qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Kuroko dès qu'il l'avait vu. Mais ne s'en ai réellement rendu compte qu'après l'avoir vu sans ses lunettes. Il avait toujours pensé jusqu'à hier que son type de fille était plutôt celles qui fessaient un bonnet F. Pour l'instant, il devait oublier la jeune fille pour se concentrer sur son entrainement.

'Aomine-kun ?'

Il sursauta.

'T-T-Tetsu ?' Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il venait de dire son prénom, il rougie gêné et détourna son regard des yeux de son interlocutrice.

'Tu avais l'air absent, à tu au moins écouter ce qu'a dit Akashi-kun ?'

Hé ?! Il aurait juré n'avoir été dans ses pensé que quelques secondes.

'Je dirait que non, en voyant ta tête. Akashi-kun a formé les équipes pour un match un d'entrainement, notre équipe est composer de Sakurai-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Izuki-kun, toi, et moi, quand à l'équipe adverse, il y'a Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Himuro-kun, Takao-kun et Teppei-kun.

'Akashicchi hidoi [cruel], je voulais être dans la même équipe que Kurokocchi.' Pleurnicha Kise.

'C'est justement parce que tu voulais être dans la même équipe que Tetsuya, que tu n'es pas dans son équipe.' Dit le rouge avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Le match commença, Midorima prit procession de la balle et marqua un trois point dès le début. Ce fut autour de Kuroko de jouer, elle s'empara de la balle puis utilisa la passe cyclone qui traversa tous le terrain et atterrit entre les mains d'Aomine qui marqua.

La partie fut serrée, entre Takao qui marquait Kuroko de prêt, Kise qui copiait toutes les gestes d'Aomine, Sakurai et Midorima qui enchainaient les tires à trois points, Murasakibara et Teppei qui défendaient parfaitement bien leur camp. Mais ce qui surpris tous le monde était la parfaite coordination entre Kuroko et Aomine. La bleue était elle-même surprise que le bronzé puisse recevoir ses passes aussi facilement alors que ses précèdent équipiers au collège avaient du s'entrainer longtemps avant de pouvoir le faire.

Le match se termina avec un score de 123-125 en faveur de l'équipe d'Aomine. Les deux équipes se serrèrent se serrèrent la main puis allèrent se doucher.

'Ou est encore passé Kurokocchi ?' Demanda Kise.

'Disparu.' Répondit Midorima d'un ton neutre tous en remontant ses lunettes.

Kise bouda, triste mais soulagé de ne pas croisé la bleue, il n'aurait su comment agir face à elle, c'était à présent différent d'avant puisqu'il connaissait à présent se sentiments.

Pendant ce temps Kuroko était dans la cours de l'école assise, les yeux fermés, profitant du vent frais qui caressait son pâle visage. Soudain, un objet non identifier lui tomba sur la tête. Elle se dégagea de la chose qui se trouvait être une veste et vis le bleu qui s'assied près d'elle.

'Tu va pendre froid.'

'Merci' souffla-t-elle.

'Y'a pas de quoi' Dit-il gêné.

'Comment as tu fais pour me trouver ?'

'Je ne sais pas … mon instinct peut être. Et puis je me demandais ou tu allais quand tu disparaissais après l'entrainement.'

'Je viens toujours ici, en attendant que les garçons finissent de se changer dans les vestiaires. Je m'entraine ensuite un peu avant de partir me changer aussi. Tu ne vas pas faire de même que les autres ?'

'Pas aujourd'hui. Je vais aussi rester m'entrainer un peu avant.'

'D'habitude, t'entrainer ne te serais même pas venu à l'esprit'

Il rougit légèrement, flatté qu'elle le connaisse aussi bien. 'Tu m'as battu, sa prouve que j'ai encore besoin de devenir plus fort. Je ne perdrais pas la prochaine fois.' Dit-il avec un sourire qui puis sourire la bleue.

'A propos d'hier … Je m'excuse encore … Si … Si j'avais su que tu étais encore dans les vestiaires je ne …' Il fut couper par le doigt de la bleue sur ses lèvres. Cette action l'embarrassa.

'Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est de ma faute, ne te tourmente pas autant Aomine-kun.' Elle remarqua que le bleu commençait à rougir, elle retira son doigt regrettant son geste et rougissant à son tour. 'G-G-Gomen' C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi gênée.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux, se fut le bleu qui le brisa en se levant, évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune fille.

'Les … les autres devraient avoir fini, on y va ?'

Elle hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.

-OoOOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Ils ne virent pas le temps passé, grâce à la bleue Aomine s'était souvenu à quel point le basket pouvait être amusant, ils ne virent même pas la nuit tomber.

'Il se fait tard, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer Aomine-kun.'

'EH ? Il fait déjà nuit. On devrait rester demain aussi, c'était amusant.'

'Hai !' Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé non plus, et cela fessait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amuser.

'Va te changer en première, je te raccompagne chez toi puisqu'il fait noir. Ou habite tu ?'

'Le quartier XXXX, [excusez mon manque d'imagination xD] ce n'est pas loin de chez toi j'espère ?'

'Sa tombe bien! C'est sur mon chemin.' Menti le bleu qui habitait à l'opposer de là ou logait la bleue.

-OOOOOOOOOO

Le reste de la semaine se passa rapidement. Entre Kise qui évitait Kuroko depuis qu'il avait pris compte de ses sentiments envers elle, Murasakibara qui partageait ses friandises avec la jeune fille pendant la pause déjeuner, Aomine qui s'entrainait avec elle, puis la raccompagné après. Ses moments de la journée passaient ensemble leur avaient permis de se lié d'une très forte amitié. Akashi compte à lui gardait un œil sur la bleue, depuis ce jour elle avait eu de plus en plus d'ennemies, et ce n'était plus seulement les groupies de Kise qui lui en voulaient, mais aussi celles du mauve, et du bleu. Le rouge était le seul à en être au courant et menacer ses jalouses avant même qu'elles ne tentent quoi que se soit contre sa protégé, et sa bien sûr elle n'en savait rien. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même, ses instinct lui dicter tous simplement de le faire.

Le samedi arriva, Kise avait passé toute la nuit à se préparer mentalement pour son ''rendez vous'' avec Kuroko à la bibliothèque (voir chapitre 2), du coup il manquait atrocement de sommeil. Il portait des lunettes de vue et une casquette pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre par ses fans, et un pantalon noir, un pull blanc et une veste cuir noir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il restait encore une heure avant qu'elle n'arrive, d'habitude c'était le blond qui se fessait attendre, c'était une première pour lui. En rencontrant la bleue il avait expérimenté toute sorte de nouvelle choses et avait découvert différentes facettes de sa propre personnalité, et chose qui le surprenait encore plus c'est qu'elle avait réussit à le faire venir à l'endroit qu'il détester le plus au monde la bibliothèque. Rien que la vue de tous ses bouquins entassés lui donner la nausée. Il détourna son regard de la pièce et le dirigea vers la fenêtre, scrutant les allés et retours des passants. Il sentait des regards sur lui, deux filles, des fans apparemment, vu la façon dont elles étaient en train de le regarder, son déguisement n'avait pas fait effet très longtemps, il avait eu tord de sous estimer ses groupies. Ses dernières prirent l'initiative de l'aborder.

'Es ce qu'on peu s'assoir ici ?' Demanda l'une d'elles fessant un clin d'œil au mannequin.

Définitivement hors de question, pensa-t-il, Kuroko allait bientôt arriver et il était hors de question que ces deux là s'incrustent dans son rencard.

Il afficha un sourire commercial 'Non, j'attends ma petit amie.' Ce refus eu pour effet d'éloigner les deux filles en pleurant se rejet et en maudissant la fille qui devait lui servir de petit amie. _'Ma petite amie'_ chuchota t-il. Il aimait s'entendre dire ce mot.

Qu'allait dire la bleue si elle l'avait entendu ?

'Ta petite amie ?' Dit une voie derrière lui.

Pour son plus grand malheur elle l'avait entendue.

* * *

Voilà !

Si vous avez des suggestions des questions des appréciations des critiques, tout est le bienvenu. :D

Merci encore à ceux qui me follows et me laissent des reviews ^^.

Bisous


	8. Chapter 8

Le chapitre 8 est là, Je suis désolé pour le retard ! T.T et bonne lecture.

* * *

'K-K-Kurokocchi quand est tu arrivé.' Dit-il essayant maladroitement de changer de sujet.

'Je suis là depuis Cinq minute … Mais revenant au sujet …'

'Ne te m'éprend pas Kurokocchi … j'ai dit a ces filles que j'attendais ma petite amie juste pour qu'elles partent.'

La bleue pris s'installa convaincue et déposa trois livres sur la table, puis saisit celui qui était en dessus. 'Ne Kurokocchi ?' Ajouta le blond.

'Hn ?'

'T-Tu compte lire tous sa.' Demanda t-il horrifié par le volume de ces livres. Le dernier livre qu'il se souvint avoir lu étais le dernier tome de Magi, il n'était pas un otaku mais les mangas étaient les seuls livres qu'il arriver à tenir ente ses mains, et Magi était son préféré puisqu'il se trouver une ressemblance avec Ali baba, l'un des héros de ce manga. [NDA : J'ai trouvé la ressemblance frappante quand j'ai commencé ce manga .]

'Oui' répondit-elle en ouvrant son livre.

Kise la détailla du regard. Elle portait toujours ses lunettes. Ses cheveux depuis qu'ils avaient été coupé par Akashi restaient à présent détachés, elle portait un t-shirt a rayures noir et bleu une veste blanche et un simple jean. Elle n'avait pas de poitrine imposante ou de belle forme comme Momoi, mais sa petite taille sa peau pâle, lui donner un coté fragile, et cela donnait envie au blond l'envie de la protéger. Il avait était submerger par la jalousie quand il avait vu qu'Akashi l'avait protégé la dernière fois, alors qu'il aurait aimé le faire lui-même. Il se demanda si elle serait jalouse si lui avait une petite amie.

'Si j'attendais vraiment ma petit amie qu'aurais tu fais?' Cette phrase glissa d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

'Je serai allé lire autre part, voila tous.'

_ ''Directe TT^TT''_ pensa-t-il, d'une part sa lui avait fait ma au cœur de pensé que la bleue ne ressentait rien pour lui. Mais peut être aurait-elle été jalouse si la situation avait été réel, elle ne pouvait rien affirmer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vécu cela, se rassura le blond.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, hésita un moment, puis questionna à son tour. 'Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?'

''Hein ! Qu'es ce qui lui fait pensé sa ?'' Pensa t-il, il balança sa tête de droite à gauche 'Bien sur que non Kurokocchi, pourquoi ?'

'Pourquoi ? Tu m'as évité toute la semaine et tu me demande pourquoi ?'

Elle soupira souffla un bref 'oublie' et se replongea dans son livre d'histoire.

Kise était restais silencieux, cette épisodes lui était complètement sortis de la tête, les mots qu'il voulait prononcer n'arrivaient pas à s'aligner correctement en une phrase, que devait t-il lui répondre ? Qu'il l'avait ignoré parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter devant la personne qu'il aime ? C'était justement sa le problème, il n'avait jamais aimé, et avait peur de faire un faux pat. Et il n'était pas près non plus à lui avouer ses sentiments, il était persuader que s'il se fessait rejeter son cœur ne le supporterais pas. Il devait penser à une réponse et vite.

-OooOoOoOooOoooOooOo

'Je rêve ou la fin du monde approche ?'

'Pourquoi ? …' Takao se tourna vers là ou était dirigé le regard du vert. 'Kise avec …. Une fille. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de si surprenant à part que ses gouts en matière de filles on vachement baisser. Regarde moi un peu com…'

'Oublie la fille' le coupa Midorima 'C'est sa présence même dans cette bibliothèque qui me surprend, je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour voir Kise entouré de livres. Lui dans cette endroit c'est comme si moi du jour au lendemain je te disais que ce que raconte les horoscopes c'est du n'importe quoi, ou si Murasakibara te disait qu'il n'aimait plus les friandises.'

'Je vois, eh bien c'est qu'il doit vraiment être fou amoureux de cette fille pour se retrouver ici.'

Il reconnu la fille comme étant Kuroko, celle qui avait était l'objet du pari de Kise il y'a à peine une semaine et qui était devenu dernièrement le centre d'attention de tous ses amis de la GDM. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial se demanda le vert. A peine se posa t-il cette question que ses pieds se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la table du blond et la bleue.

'huh ? Midorimacchi ? Qu'es ce que tu fait ici ?'

'C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, mo je viens ici chaque weekend crétin.'

Une légère rougeur était apparu sur les joue du mannequin, Midorima compris tous de suite pourquoi. Il était donc tombé amoureux de la bleue comme l'avait dit Takao. Cette situation était pour le moins intéressante, en tant normal il serait partie, mais là on parlait du premier amour du blond.

'Sa ne vous dérange pas si je m'assoie là ?' Avant même qu'il n'est entendu de réponse il s'installa près de la bleue, son meilleur ami se mit près de Kise juste en face du vert.

Kise protester intérieurement, lançant des regards noirs à son ami qui affichait une expression satisfaite, décidément il adoré taquiner le blond.

'J'ai entendu dire que tu étais tombé amoureux d'une fille récemment.' Dit le megane-kun un sourire sadique aux lèvres. 'Je la connais ?'

Kise fulminait intérieurement, il avait envie de se lever et tuer son ami. Qu'était en train de penser sa Kurokocchi ? Avait-elle deviné que c'était d'elle dont parlait son ami ?

'Qui est l'auteur de cette rumeur ? Je ne suis amoureux de personne pour l'instant' S'imagina-t-il en train de dire, non il ne pouvait définitivement pas aligner cette phrase sans bégayer. Bégayements qui pourraient le trahir.

'Oui et la femme de ma vie se trouve juste en face de moi.' Et surtout hors de question de dire sa.

Les mots sortirent d'entre ses lèvres encore une fois avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

'C-Comment sais-tu ?...' Il mit sa main sur sa bouche ayant compris qu'il venait de se grillé tous seul. Comment allait-il corriger son erreur maintenant ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bleue, elle ne brancha pas, peut être que par chance elle n'avait rien entendu … Ou avait-elle trouvé cela sans intérêt.

Takao scruta la réaction du vert, il avait un sourire satisfait dessiné sur ses lèvres. Son ami avait quelque chose derrière la tête, ou voulait t'il tous simplement tuer le temps au dépond du blond.

'Ton horoscope dit que ton amour deviendrait peut être réciproque, ton objet porte bonheur est un parapluie rouge avec des cœurs'

Takao éclata de rire, Kise c'était transformer en tomate en un rien de temps. Le vert était clairement en train de se foutre de la gueule du mannequin. Un parapluie rouge avec des cœurs, rien de plus embarrassant pour un garçon et surtout que c'était presque la fin du printemps et le début de l'été, se balader dans les rue avec un parapluie à la main n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

'Je … Je ne crois pas aux horoscopes.' Se contenta de répondre Kise avant de se lever 'Ou sont les toilettes dans cette bibliothèque ?'

'Cette question ne m'étonne pas de la part de quelqu'un qui ne met jamais les pieds dans cette endroit, il n'y en a pas ici si tu veux y'a un restau à coté.'

'Je reviens' le blond jeta un regard noir à Midorima avant de s'en aller. Il allait lui faire payer ça.

'Kuroko … c'est bien sa ?'

La bleue hocha la tête.

'Quel est ton signe astrologique ?' La première chose qu'aimait savoir le vert des personnes qu'il rencontrer.

'Je suis Poisson.' Répondit-elle sans décoller les yeux de son livre.

'Je vois … ton horoscope dit que tu rencontrera trois personnes, l'une est celle que tu cherche l'autre celle qui te cherche et la troisième celle qui sera la plus importante pour toi.'

'Celle que je cherche ? ' La bleue avait vaguement écouté le reste de la prédiction elle s'était focaliser sur la personne qu'elle cherchait. D'habitude elle ne croyait pas ce genre de prédictions, mais cela concerner cette personne. Allait-elle enfin pouvoir la rencontrer ? Ou peut être l'avait-elle déjà fait.

Midorima là regarda curieux.

'Tu cherches une personne en particulier ?'

Elle baissa les yeux, il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, et n'insista pas. Pendant un instant il avait trouvé l'expression qu'affichait la bleue, même s'il ne pouvait voir à travers ses lunettes, ''très mignonne''.

-OooOooOoOooOoOooOoOOoOoOo

Kise marchait dans la rue le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensés. Son besoin d'aller aux toilettes n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'il puisse se rafraichir les idées. La bleue ne s'était même pas un instant sentie concerner par la personne qu'il aimer, sa l'attristait quelque peu. Après quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrêta net devant un objet qui attira son attention à travers la vitre d'un magasin de vêtement. ''Non, je ne suis pas superstitieux comme ce crétin à lunettes. Je ne vais pas me laisser tenté''.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortie du magasin un grand sachet blanc contenant un parapluie rose bonbon avec des motifs en forme de cœur à la main.

''Qu'es ce qui me prend ?''

-oOooOoOoOOOOoOo

Kise revint à la bibliothèque priant que les autres ne remarquent pas sachet qu'il tenait.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Midorima et Takao avait disparu.

'Kurokocchi, ou sont Midorimacchi et Takao ?'

'Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à faire et sont partis.'

'Tu compte les espionner encore longtemps' demanda Takao tous bas.

'Oui et je suis certain que le sac que tient Kise contient le parapluie, on va bien rire quand il le sortira …'

'Ne me dite pas qu'il a vraiment cru ton mensonge …'

'Le proverbe qui dit que l'amour rend les gens aveugle est bien vrai finalement.'

'Je vois' … _'' et bon débarra'' marmonna Kise d'une voie inaudible. _

'Ne sont-ils pas tes amis ?'

'T-tu as entendu ?' Demanda t-il surprit.

'J'ai l'ouïe fine.'

'Midorimacchi est un ami, mais il arrive que je ne le comprenne pas … Il n'y a que des mots durs et froids qui sortent de sa bouche, et il ne l'ouvre que pour critiquer. En gros c'est celui avec qui je m'entends le moins dans la génération des miracles. '

'Ne me retiens pas, je vais lui refaire son portrait à celui la… hey qu'es ce que tu fais ?'

'Rien, pourquoi ?'

'Justement quand je te dis de ne pas me retenir, tu es donc sensé faire tous le contraire.'

' … ?'

'Laisse tomber' soupira le vert.

'Il dit peu être tous le contraire de se qu'il pense… je ne lui ai parlé pour la première fois qu'aujourd'hui mais mon instinct me dit que c'est quelqu'un de bien dans le fond…'

Ces paroles firent accélérer les battement du cœur de Midorima, elle ne le connaissait que depuis aujourd'hui, et elle prenait sa défense alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment obligé de le faire.

'Takao, on y va.'

'Je croyais que tu voulais … eh puis merde juste au moment ou ca aller peut été devenir intéressant.' dit-il voyant que son ami s'éloignait déjà.

Kise s'énerva cette phrase en faveur du vert l'avait rendu jaloux, il voulait aussi que sa Kuroko le défende.

'C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, je t'invite et tu n'a pas le droit de refuser. Ou as-tu envie d'aller ?' dit-il pour changer de sujet.

'Peut importe' elle ferma son livre et se leva.

Le blond sourit content que la bleue n'est pas décliner son invitation, mais se sourire disparu rapidement, il n'avait aucune idée de ses gouts, qu'es ce qu'elle aimer et qu'es ce qu'elle détester. Tous ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle aimer les milkshakes, et sa ne serait surement suffisant pour servir de déjeuner à qui que se soit. Devait-il l'emmener manger une pizzeria ? Et si elle détestait sa ?

'Tu préfère les pizza ou les Hamburger Kurokocchi ?'

'Je n'aime pas vraiment toutes la nourriture offerte par les fastfoods … C'est gras et c'est plein de sauce.'

Alors la bleue était de ses filles qui faisaient attention à leur ligne. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortie, d'ailleurs Kuroko ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

'Je plaisante naturellement, j'adore les pizzas, mais ne sois pas étonner de la lenteur avec laquelle je mange.'

Pendant un moment il avait oublié que Kuroko ne ressemblait aucunement aux autres filles qui lui tourner autour, elle était différente, c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Il sourit de nouveau et entraina timidement par la main la bleue hors de la bibliothèque.

-OoOOoOOoOoOoooOoOoO

'Atsushi, je ne te vois plus pendant la pose déjeuner … Ou déjeune tu ? Et **avec qui ?**' Demanda-t-il connaissant très bien la réponse.

'Akashin connais déjà très bien la réponse, Akashin aime bien Kuroshin aussi ne ?'

'Que veux tu dire par aussi ? Tu n'as plus intérêt à t'approcher d'elle compris Atsushi '

'D'habitude j'aurai obéis aux ordres d'Akashin sans discuter…' il s'arrêta un moment avant de terminer avec un ton des plus sérieux cette fois ci. ' mais je refuse cette fois.'

Jamais Murasakibara n'avait adopté un ton aussi sérieux en dehors des matches, le rouge n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question, pour savoir que son ami aussi avait un faible pour la bleue. Il s'en était rendu compte juste du fait que le mauve partageait ses friandises avec elle alors qu'il n'en donnait même pas à son meilleur ami Himuro Tatsuya.

'Je prends ça comme une déclaration de guerre Atsushi, et tu sais que je n'ai jamais perdu à quoi que se soit de ma vie.'

Le mauve sourit, il venait de défier indirectement la personne qu'il respecter le plus depuis tous petit, car oui Akashi et Murasakibara se connaissait depuis le primaire.

* * *

Fin du chapitre

Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt difficile de l'écrire T.T. Pas que je manque d'inspiration, mais plutôt que j'en déborde, je me suis tellement focaliser sur ce qui arrivera, je ne serais pas surprise que ce chapitre vous plaise moins que les autres puisqu'il ne contient pas d'action particulière. Pas d'inquiétude le meilleur reste à venir, les prochains chapitres promettent d'être intéressant *.*.

Mais je trouve tous de même que c'est assez difficile de faire tomber amoureux midorima de kuroko aussi _ j'aurai préférer le casé avec takao sa aurait été beaucoup plus simple x.X et le midokuro est bien le dernier dans le classement de mes couples dans la GDM mais j'ai bien dit au début que sa allait être Kuroko x kiseki no sedai, je dois donc m'y tenir.

Midorima, dans l'horoscope de Kuroko, a parlé de trois personne, à votre avis qui pourraient-elles bien être ? Les paris sont ouvert 8D.

Encore désoler pour ce retard T^T je suis impardonnable, mais j'y peu rien je suis déborder.

Je remercie tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews et qui suivent ma fiction encore une fois, sans vous je crois que j'aurais déjà abandonné.

Bisous


	9. Chapter 9

LE CHAPITRE 9 EST ENFIN LA.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les autres enfants le jalousaient à cause de sa grande taille, du coup il était souvent laissé à l'écart.

FLASH BACK (Seijuuro et Atsushi à 6 ans)

'Hey toi.'

Murasakibara leva sa tête, et regarda son interlocuteur surpris que quelqu'un vienne lui adresser la parole. C'était un garçon aux cheveux rouges, ses pupilles était différente des autre, l'une était jaune et l'autre était rouge. Il dégageait une aura intimidante, presque écrasante.

' Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais jouer avec les autres ?' Dit Akashi. Le rouge malgré son très jeune âge était déjà beaucoup plus intelligent que les autres enfants.

Le mauve tenta de dire quelque chose mais se tut immédiatement en voyant d'autres personne arrivé.

'Sei-san on t'avait dit de ne pas t'approcher de se garçon.'

Akashi pointa des ciseaux sur ses deux camarades 'Vous osez me donner des ordres ? Je fais se que je veux quand je veux et ou je veux, et j'ai décidé d'être ami avec Atsushi, si sa vous pose un problème comptez sur moi pour vous couper vos langues de vipère avec mes ciseaux.'

Les deux enfants pleurèrent et dénoncèrent Akashi à la maitresse qui venait leur demander ce qui se passer. Il fut puni. Murasakibara pleura à son tour affirmant que lui aussi les avait menacé. Depuis ce jour Murasakibara suivit le rouge partout et suivait toujours ses directifs le prenant comme son modèle. C'est ainsi que ces deux là devinrent inséparables.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Deux silhouettes familières entrèrent dans les champs de vision respectifs du rouge et du mauve.

_'_'Akashicchi Murasakibaracchi ? Qu'es ce que vous faites là ?'

Aucun d'eux ne répondit visiblement blasés par la question stupide que venait de posé le blond. La bleue pris place sans gène dans le siège vide qui étais à la table du rouge et du mauve, ce qui obligea Kise à faire de même après avoir digérer le gros vent qu'il venait de se prendre.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. L'attention du rouge était portée sur le sachet que transportait le mannequin. Ses yeux de l'empereur ne pouvaient malheureusement pas voir à travers la matière, ce qui l'obligea à interroger le blond sur son contenu.

'Qui a-t-il dans ce sachet Ryouta?'

'euh … Ah ! Tu veux parler de ce sachet … ah …euh … c … c'est juste une veste au cas où il ferait froid cette après midi.'

Décidément, il était le plus grand mauvais menteur que la terre ai connu, pensèrent les trois autre.

'Tu porte déjà une veste Baka … eum … bon tant pis si tu ne veux pas me dire.'

_Akashi qui abandonne ? C'est louche…_ très louche pensa le jeune mannequin. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il fut même soulageais que le rouge n'ai pas insisté.

'Qu'es ce que vous faite tous les deux ensemble ?'

'On est allait à la bibliothèque.' Répondit la bleue.

'Kise … bibliothèque … la bonne blague. Non sérieux, cette excuse est pire que celle qu'à sortie Kise pour le contenu du sachet.' Dit t-il en saisissant sa boisson pour en boire une gorgé.

'C'est la vérité.' Dit-elle d'un tant neutre mais sérieux.

Akashi recracha sur Kise ce qu'il venait de boire. 'QUOI ? … Ryouta, il n'est pas dans mon habitude de m'inquiéter de la santé mentale des personnes qui m'entourent mais un conseil. .. Vas tous de suite voir un médecin.'

'Si on a même plus le droit d'aller se cultiver un peu.'

'Cultiver ? … Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Ryouta Kise ? C'est toi-même qui disais que jamais tu ne métrais les pieds dans cet endroit, que juste l'entente du mot étude te donner le cafard, je suis certain que ta présence là-bas est du à autre chose.'

'Pourtant c'est Kise lui-même qui m'as proposé de m'accompagner à la bibliothèque.'

'Ryouta ?'

'O …o…oui ?'

Un faux sourire aux lèvres il amena sa main au niveau de son cour et la fit passer de gauche à droite. Ce simple signe signifier la mort du blond. Il comprit qu'il faisait partie à partir de ce moment de sa liste noir.

Kuroko fini à peine sa part de pizza que déjà elle était rassasié. Elle leva les yeux rencontrant le regard de chien battu qu'affichait Murasakibara, elle lui tendit sa pizza connaissant d'avance ce qu'il allait lui demander.

Le rouge regarda attentivement la bleue, sentant son regard, elle tourna ses saphir dans sa direction et rencontra les pupilles or et rouge d'Akashi, ce dernier sans prévenir approcha rapidement ses lèvres des oreilles de la jeune fille et lui murmura des paroles que seul elle put entendre. Le souffle chaud du garçon sur sa peau pale la fit frissonner un moment.

Il s'éloigna après avoir fini ce qu'il avait à dire, puis pris sa veste ''Atsushi, on part … Et sérieusement Ryouta te trimbaler avec un parapluie pour fille en mois de mai … taku … suis mon conseil et va voir un psy.''

Le géant englouti sa dernière part de pizza rapidement se leva, leva sa main en signe d'au revoir puis suivit le rouge qui était déjà loin. Le blond surpris, se demanda comment et quand il avait vu ce qu'il y'avais dans le sachet, et surtout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Kuroko.

'Kurokocchi … qu'es ce qu'il t'a dit ?' demanda Kise. Voyant qu'elle regardait toujours dans la direction du capitaine de Teiko il agita sa main devant son visage 'halo, toujours là ?'

'Hein… eum … tu disais ?'

'Rien … Rien du tout … juste qu'on devrait partir aussi.'

Sur le chemin du retour, l'atmosphère était plutôt tendue. Entre Kuroko qui était perdu dans ses pensés depuis qu'Akashi lui avait parlé, et Kise qui n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans cette état. Sans vraiment réfléchir il se lança.

'Kurokocchi ?'

Aucune réponse.

'Je … Je t'aime.'

Ce n'était pas le moment pour le dire, mais il l'avait tout de même fait, il n'était même pas sur qu'elle l'ait entendu, c'était justement sa le but. Il s'était dit que si elle ne l'avait pas entendu il renoncerait à elle et l'oublierait, par contre si elle l'entendait, il continuerait à l'aimer même si elle le rejeter.

Il fut à la fois triste et heureux de voir qu'elle avait levé les yeux le regardant avec surprise.

'Tu … tu es sérieux ?'

Il se retourna et rougit venant de comprendre dans quelle situation il s'était mis. Il n'avait jamais vécu de situation aussi embarrassante de toute sa vie. Son cœur bâtait tellement, qu'il aurait cru un moment qu'il sortirait de sa poitrine. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la réponse, ses mots lui brulaient la langue depuis qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments, et là il venait de les sortir simplement, sans vraiment réfléchir.

Le silence qui s'était installer fut briser par le bruit des goutes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sol. Il était presque en été mais il pleuvait quand même. Même le temps se dressait contre lui pendant sa confession.

La bleue n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse, il en était sur maintenant, elle voulait refuser mais ne savait pas comment faire sans le blesser.

Il se retourna et fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru oser faire, en une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celles de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sous l'effet de surprise garda les yeux grands ouverts.

Il se sépara d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le repousser, souffla un ''désolé'' et s'enfuie lui laissant le parapluie.

Un peu plus loin l'ace de Teiko serrait les poings, puis frappa de toutes ses forces un arbre, énervé, ayant assisté à toute la scène.

-OoOoOooOoOOOOooOOOOOOoooooOO o

Le lendemain.

Kise entra dans la salle ou l'attendais sa styliste-maquilleuse qui était aussi sa grande sœur.

'Ohayo Nanacchi nee-san.' Dit-il. C'était une femme de 23 ans, grande de taille, à forte poitrine, et blonde aux yeux dorés comme sont frère.

'Hey Ryou, enlève moi vite ses lunettes de soleil, qu'es ce qui ta pris d'arriver en retard, tu sais très bien que ce défiler est important.'

'Sa va on m'a déjà assez sermonné quand je suis arrivé.' Il s'installa sur la chaise que lui désigna sa sœur.

'Je t'ai dit d'enlever ses lunettes.'

'Eumm… c'est vraiment nécessaire … je ne peu pas juste les garder ?'

'Cesse de plaisanter tu ne va quand même pas défiler avec ses lu…' elle venait de lui enlever 'oh my god, qu'es …qui … que… O.O'

Le blond avait les yeux rouges et enflés, des cernes s'étaient aussi formés sous ses yeux par manque de sommeil. Il avait passé la nuit à pleurer.

'Qu'es ce qui t'ai arrivé darling ?'

Aucune réponse.

'Ne me dit pas que c'est … une fille ? TU t'es fait jeter ? '

A ses mots Kise fondit en larmes. [comme dans le premier match contre seirin *-*]

'Parmi les centaines de filles qui sont à tes pieds, il aura fallut que tu t'épreignes de celle qui ne t'aime pas …. mattaku, je sais que l'amour sa ne se contrôle pas, mais tous de même, te confesser la veille du défiler le plus important de la saison… tu n'es pas en état de monter sur scène Ryou.'

'Je… je peux le faire.' dit-il essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

'J'imagine que même si je refuse, tu insisteras quand même … ' Soupira-t-elle. Sur ses mots elle maquilla les yeux du mannequin. 'Promet moi juste de ne plus sortir une seul larme à partir de maintenant … tu es sur que cette fille est hétéro ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une fille puisse te rejeter.'

'Elle ne la pas fait … Mais elle n'a pas répondu à ma déclaration non plus …'

'Baka … tu aurais du rester jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes une réponse. Mon petit frère est un idiot qui ne connais rien à l'amour.'

'J'avais … peur … peur d'avoir mal.'

'Tu as déjà mal.' Soupira-t-elle. 'Ecoute, rien n'est perdu tant qu'elle n'a rien dit, et si elle refuse il y'a des centaines de filles qui seraient surement prêtent à n'importe quoi pour t'avoir comme petit ami.'

'Mais ses filles ne serons jamais elle … je … je ne veux aucune autre fille qu'elle…'

'Alors tu n'as plus qu'une chose à faire … ne pas abandonner aussi facilement.'

Elle avait raison, il n'allait surement pas abandonner. Dans ce monde il y'a les gagnant et les perdants, et lui fessait partie des gagnants.

Il se leva de sa chaise déterminé, et alla enfiler ses vêtements pour se lancer sur scène.

-OooOOOOOooooooOOOoOOoOOOoooo oOOOOo

Du coté d'Aomine.

'mo yamete Dai-san.' [sa suffit arrête sa dai-san] cria la rose a son ami d'enfance.

Satsuki était venu comme tous les dimanches matin voir le bleu s'entrainer. Mais au lieu de sa elle le trouva en train de se battre avec trois garçons, plus âgés, ses derniers étaient déjà très amoché a son arriver, mais son ami continuais tous de même à les frapper.

'Mêles toi de tes affaires Satsuki.'

'Sa ne te ressemble pas de faire sa. Arrête je t'en supplie.' Dit-elle lui tenant les bras.

Les trois garçons profitèrent de se moment pour s'enfuir.

'C'est bon … tu peux me lâcher'

'Qu'es ce qui t'ai arrivé, bon sang.'

'Je ne comprend pas …'

La rose ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il ne comprenait pas mais il continua sa phrase avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de parler.

'Satsuki, as tu déjà été amoureuse ?'

Elle s'attendait à tous sauf à cette question. Surtout de sa part. Car il était son premier amour depuis très longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire de peur que leur si longue amitié soit brisé. Elle était pourtant de loin plus belle que toutes ses filles qui lui tournaient autour. Mais Aomine ne là voyait que comme une petite sœur ni plus ni moins. Il était sortie, avait embrassé et avait couché avec un bon nombre de filles, elle avait suivit toutes ses relation de près, avait pleuré au début mais c'était consolé et avait gardé espoir car elle était la seul qu'il n'ait jamais touché sa la rendait spécial, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucun sentiments pour ses filles avec qui il ne faisait que passer quelques temps pour les jeter et les oublier par la suite tandis qu'elle était toujours à ses cotés. Mais là, il venait pour la première fois de lui parler d'amour. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Devait-elle dire oui et lui avouer ses sentiments? Devait-elle dire non ? Elle était quelqu'un de calculateur, et optait toujours pour la solution la plus sur. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était le stratège de l'équipe de basket.

'Oui … enfin je crois, mais sa fait longtemps.'

'A tu déjà éprouver … de la haine envers quelqu'un qui tournait autour de celui que tu aimais. As-tu déjà eu envie que cette personne disparaisse de sa vie ? '

'La jalousie ? …. Oui c'est un sentiment tous à fait normal quand tu es amoureux … Mais dit moi pourquoi toutes ces questions ?' Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Au fond d'elle elle connaissait déjà la réponse et la redouter, mais elle avait tous de même posé la question.

'Je crois …. Non j'en suis sur … je suis amoureux.'

Cette dernière phrase brisa le cœur de la rose.

* * *

FINI !

Je sais je sais je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès en retard, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons T.T, tous d'abord les exams ensuite le weekend dernier j'étais à un event manga j'ai du pendant toute la semaine préparer mon cosplay, ma mise en scène etc…

Enfin vaut mieux tard que jamais non u.u ?

Dans cette fiction Momoi est amoureuse d'Aomine vu que Kuroko est une fille, je ne vais tous de même pas la rendre lesbienne … j'ai une meilleur idée sur son rôle dans cette histoire niak niak niak…

Kise à enfin avouer ses sentiments à Kuroko. Trop rapide ? Trop direct ? Mais on est déjà au chapitre 9 il était tant qu'il lui dise é_è.

Aomine est un playboy dans cette fiction, au début c'est vrai que je voulais en faire un ange… mais un Aomine tous lovey dovey sa le fait pas à mon avis …

Pour le flash back c'est mon petit plus c'étais pas du tous prévu au début *-* j'avais rêver la nuit dernière de la génération des miracles au primaire, c'est plutôt flou mais je me souviens de certain truc dans mon rêve, j'était l'institutrice et je voulais tous les violer :modepedobear : non je déconne u.U … quoi que…

Brace yourself … Bakagami va débarquer. 8D

Le prochain chapitre risque de prendre du temps à venir vu que je ne suis pas en vacance et que j'ai encore des examens à préparer x.x.

Désoler pour mes fautes d'orthographe je me coltine des 4 en expression écrite à cause de sa.

Je remercie encore tous ce qui follow cette fiction et me laissent des reviews et lisent ma fiction *.*.

Bisous !


	10. Chapter 10

Le chapitre 10 est là désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture.

Les personnages appartiennent à fujimaki tadatoshi-sensei le mangaka de Kuroko no basket.

* * *

'OI satsuki ?'

La rose sursauta 'h-h-hai Dai-chan ?'

'Qu'es ce qui ne va pas sa fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle'

'Eh bien je réfléchissais juste à qui avait bien pu voler le cœur du plus grand playboy du lycée Teiko.'

'Ne t'attends même pas a ce que je te dises qui c'est.'

'Tu ne me fais pas confiance, AHOMINE' bouda t'elle

'Bien sûre que je ne te fait pas confiance, je te connais autant que je connais tes capacité à faire circule une information. Je n'ai surtout pas envie que tous le lycée sois au courant.'

'Je te déteste baka baka baka baka De toute façon je finirais bien par savoir qui c'est.' Elle tira la langue puis partie en courant.

'Geez, je comprendrais jamais les femmes.'

Elle avait retenus ses larmes devant le bronzé, mais à peine avait t'elle disparu de son champs de vision qu'elle s'effondra, laissant couler ses larmes sans retenu. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui son ami c'était épris et ses pensés étaient trop troublés pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir calmement. Elle savait bien qu'un jour le bleue trouverais quelqu'un qu'il aime, elle avait juste essayé de fuir se scénario pendant longtemps, mais là elle ne pouvait tous simplement plus ignorer cette vérité. Ses larmes continuèrent de couler à flot, elle essaya de se lever mais ses pieds tremblaient tellement qu'elle retomba, mais cette fois elle fut soutenu par des mains, blanches et pales, elle tourna doucement son visage rosi, et regarda de ses yeux embrumés par les larmes le visage de la bleue.

'Tet-tetsu-chan ?'

La jeune fille tendit un mouchoir à la rose, cette dernière le saisit les mains tremblantes et souffla un merci.

'Tu peux pleurer sur mon épaule.' Souffla Kuroko

Elle s'adossa à l'épaule de la bleue et pleura pour apaiser sa douleur.

Au Maji burger

C'était la première que Momoi avait pleuré devant quelqu'un. Elle jeta un regard à Kuroko qui était assisse juste en face d'elle sirotant son milkshake à la vanille. La rose n'avait jamais eu d'amie fille, son seul ami avait été Aomine. Elle estimait que toutes les filles sans exception n'étaient que des hypocrites. Nombreuse été venu à elle, mais ce n'étais que dans le but e faire transmettre par son billet des lettre a son ami d'enfance ou aux garçons de l'équipe de basket. Elle acceptait bien entendu, mais ses lettres finissaient dans les poubelles.

Aujourd'hui elle sentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et même si Kuroko était elle aussi une fille, elle pouvait sentir qu'elle était différente.

'Tu … sa ne te dérange pas si je me confis à toi …' commença Momoi 'Je n'ai actuellement personne à qui parler' Avoua t'elle sincèrement.

Kuroko sourit, la rose semblait être comme elle. 'Bien sure, je t'écoute Momoi-chan'

'Arigatou …' dit-elle, un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de laisser couler quelques larmes. 'Je … je me suis faite rejeter … je l'aime depuis toute petite, il ne m'a jamais vraiment regardé … et je ….j'espérais qu'il resterait auprès de moi malgré tous et qu'il ne voit jamais d'autres filles… J'ai autant voulu ne jamais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour garder notre amitié intact … Mais il … il m'a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un … je croyais … je croyais pouvoir le supporter… mais je ne peu pas c'est plus fort que moi … je suis trop faible pour sa … je … je ne sais même pas qui c'est … il ne me fait pas assez confiance pour me le dire … Je ne suis même pas une amie bonne amie pour lui… j'ai pu me retenir de pleurer devant lui mais … Je suis … faible. ' dit-elle retenant ses larmes.

'Tu ne l'es pas … crois moi tu es même loin de l'être … ne pas avoir fondu en larme devant lui en est actuellement la preuve … un ami … c'est confesser à moi … mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'est l'amour et je n'ai pas pu lui donner de réponse … je crois que je l'ai perdu …' elle soupira 'j'essayerai demain de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé et je réfléchirai à sa proposition… j'aurai actuellement préférer qu'il ne me dise rien, je suis trop égoïste je suppose. Tu es forte pour avoir sacrifié tes sentiments pour préserver votre amitié… comme je n'ai pas d'expérience en amour je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te conseiller …'

'Merci tetsu-chan, m'avoir écouté me suffit amplement je me sens plus légère.' Dit-elle un sourire faible mais néanmoins sincère aux lèvres. '… je … je n'ai jamais eu d'amie fille...' elle rougit légèrement 'je … j'aimerais être ton amie … enfin si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grav..'

'Ne le sommes nous pas déjà ?'

La rose pleura de nouveau mais de joie cette fois si, elle pouvait paraitre forte à l'extérieure, mais à l'intérieur c'était quelqu'un de très sentimentale. 'TETSU-CHAN DAISUKI' [je t'adore] elle se leva et la pris dans ses bras.

'Mo..mo..i ch ..an J'..J'étouffes.'

'Ah gomen ^^'' ' Dit la rose desserrant son étreinte. 'Viens avec moi j'ai toujours voulut avoir une meilleur amie, et … il y'a une liste de choses que j'aimerais faire avec elle …' un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage. Elle tira Kuroko hors du restaurant. La bleue se laissa faire, elle n'aimait pas vraiment aller faire du shopping, mais si c'était pour Momoi sa ne la dérangeait pas, elle était contente d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle amie.

Le lendemain au lycée.

Kise, plus déterminer que jamais ouvrit la porte de la classe, cherchant des yeux la bleue. Il avait certes peur du regard qu'elle poserait sur lui contiendrait-il de la colère ? De la tristesse ? De la pitié ? … Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir et c'était de franchir cette porte.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la salle de cours, ses yeux basculèrent pour rencontrer les saphirs de Kuroko. Elle porté toujours sont éternelle masque qui constitué une barrière à ses expression facial et sentiment. Néanmoins, le blond sentait que quelque chose n'était pas pareil qu'avant, peut être que sa venait de lui et non de la jeune fille… Il décida donc de faire lui aussi comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire rejoindre sa place en la saluant avec un air jovial

'Ohayo Kurokocchi.'

La bleue tourna son regard vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Kise, elle fut surprise qu'après tout ce qui c'était passé il l'aborde normalement … du moins presque. Il s'était carrément jeter sur elle.

'Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ta réponse pour l'autre jour … je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit tellement sa me torturait~su 'pleurnicha t'il, il reprit néanmoins d'un ton sérieux 'Mais sache que même si ta réponse est négatif … je n'abandonnerais pas.'

La bleue détourna son regard, et resta silencieuse un moment. 'Je sais que je pourrais paraitre égoïste … mais … pourrais tu me laisser un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir.'

'hai hai prends ton temps.' Il changea de ton et de sujet par la même occasion. 'Momoicchi m'a dit que tu étais sortie faire du shopping avec elle hier … je suis jaloux ~ …'

Ils discutèrent normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était du genre à être facilement embarrassé, Kise parce qu'il était habituer à cause du métier, et Kuroko parce que c'était tous simplement dans sa nature. Le professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

'Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend … de révision bien sur. [NDA : mon prof de français o.o]' Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent dans toutes la classe 'SILENCE garder votre énergie pour les révisions au lieu de protester … ah j'ai faillit oublier … nous accueillons dans notre établissement un nouvel élève, il vient des états unis mais est d'origine japonaise … tu peux entrer.'

Un garçon de plus d'environs 1 mètre 90, aux cheveux et yeux rouges entra.

'Kagami Taiga hajimemashite.'

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la classe. Mais le rouge ne semblait pas vraiment y faire attention, il avait l'air endormis et insouciant. Comme s'il était dans autre monde.

'wow, c'est vraiment un lycéen ?'

'Géant !'

'Il me fait un peu peur …'

'Silence … Kagami-kun va t'installer la bas tous au fond.'

'Excusez moi sensei, je suis déjà assise là.'

'gomen Kuroko-chan je ne t'avais pas vu ... Donc Kagami-kun va juste derrière Kuroko-chan.'

'' Cette fille ... je ne l'avais pas remarqué non plus.'' Pensa t-il tout en se dirigea vers son pupitre.

'Bien, aujourd'hui je vais vous rendre les résultats de votre dernier teste en mathématique. Et je vous rappelle que demain vous en aurez un en anglais révisez bien.'

Kise soupira sachant pertinemment qu'il avait tout foiré à ce teste, et qu'il n'avait rien réviser pour celui de demain, son métier de mannequin et le basketball lui pompé déjà tous son temps.

'Kuroko Tetsuya … 95 excellent.' [Les notes sont sur 100 au japon]

'Kise Ryouta … 14 si tu continue comme sa tu iras au rattrapage.'

Le blondinet pris sa feuille et soupira une nouvel fois, il devait à tous prix trouvé un moyen de progresser, il ne voulait surement pas aller en cours de rattrapage. Il se retourna vers la bleu d'un regard suplicateur, celle-ci compris rapidement la raison de ce regard.

'Vient chez moi ce soir je vais t'aider pour le teste de demain…. Mais sache que si tu n'es pas sérieux je t'abandonnerai sur le champs.'

'KUROKOCCHI, su-ki desu ~~3'

[Saut de la pose déjeuner et des cours de l'après midi]

Club de basket

'Je souhaite rejoindre le club de basket… dasai.' Dit Kagami.

'Oh … ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser, va plutôt voir Akashi Seijuuro.'

'Qui est Akashi Seijuuro ?'

'La bas.' dit l'homme pointant du doigt l'endroit ou se trouver le rouge. 'C'est le capitaine de l'équipe.'

'Je vois' Le rouge alla dans la direction que lui avait indiqué l'homme, puis s'arrêta un moment quand il remarqua qu'il y'avais deux personne, un grand aux cheveux mauve et un bonhomme aux cheveux rouge, il n'était pas nain, juste beaucoup plus petit qu'un joueur de basket devrait être. Il se dit que sa ne pouvait être que le géant le capitaine.

'Je souhaite rejoindre le club de basket…'

Murasakibara baissa les yeux vers le rouge d'un air endormis et répondit 'Il faut en parler à Akashin pas à moi~'

'akashin ? … attend tu n'es pas le capitaine ?'

'iyé~c'est Akashin le capitaine' dit-il en désignant Akashi qui regardait Kagami d'un air menaçant.

'AAAH ? ce chibi?'

Tous le monde dans le terrain se retourna vers Kagami, le regardant avec pitié soufflant des « le malheureux… » « il était si jeune … » « *pleure* »

'Chibi ? cet homme la bas t'as designer ou j'étais, tu es venu ici et a cru que c'était Atsushi le capitaine à cause de ma taille, et tu ose en plus de sa m'insulter ? … Atsushi retient moi ou cet idiot risque de mourir très bientôt.'

'Hai Akashin~'

'… Qu'es ce que tu fais ?'

'Je retiens Akashin comme il me la demander.'

Akashi regarda son coéquipier d'un air blasé puis se tourna vers le rouge qui était toujours sous le choque. 'Alors comme sa tu veux rejoindre le club de basket…' il le regarda de haut en bas avec ses yeux de l'empereur puis appela : 'Satsuki ?'

'Hai akkun.'

'Tu as des informations sur lui ?' dit-il pointant du doigt Kagami.

'Oh … c'est l'élève transféré ? … Kagami Taiga, 16 ans, 190 cm, vient de revenir des état unis, il joué au streat basket avec Himuro Tatsuya, et avait un coach du nom d'Alexia Garcia, Megane-chan, Bonnet F …'

'Je veux des infos sur lui pas sur sa coach Satsuki.'

'gomené, je me suis laissé emporté hé hé ~… il peu occuper n'importe quel position, et il est doué pour le saut…'

'Le saut ? son record ?'

'D'après mes informations… deux fois sa taille [genre quand il saute il fait le double de sa taille x.x]

'C…comment tu sais tous sa ?' Demanda Taiga impressionné par le nombre d'informations qu'avait sur lui la rose.'

'Je ne suis pas la manager de l'équipe de basket de Teiko pour rien' répondit-elle.

'Merci Satsuki … ' Il resta un moment silencieux, tous les regards braqués sur lui attendant le verdict. 'Tu es dans le first string. '

'EEEEEEEEEEH ?!' Un brouhahaha et des cris de protestation s'élevèrent dans la salle.

'Celui qui est contre le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais'

'Moi je suis co…' un ciseau vola dans sa direction le ratant de peu. 'hiiiiiiiiiii ! j'ai rien dit x.x'

'Je disait donc que tu étais dans le premier string c'est-à-dire dans le premier groupe, dans ce lycée le club est diviser en 3 groupe, le premier contient les joueurs les plus fort, le deuxième les joueurs moyens, et le troisième les faibles, je vois en toi un énorme potentiel, je vais donc te garder dans le premier string pour te surveiller de prêt.'

'yosh, je suis impatient de jouer.'

Du coté de Kuroko.

'Kurokocchi ou es tu ~su ?'

'Juste là Kise-kun … ' le blond sursauta 'ne me fait plus peur comme sa Kurokocchi je risque d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque un jour~'

'famlette.' Commenta Aomine 'oi Tetsu ! Un contre un après l'entrainement, sa te dit?'

'Hidoi~Aominecchi' pleurnicha Kise

'Pas aujourd'hui Aomine-kun, j'ai promis à Kise de l'aider pour ses examens.'

'Ah c'est vrai les examens… j'avais complètement oublié que j'en avais un demain…d'habitude c'est Satsuki qui me les rappelle et qui m'aide … mais elle me boude.'

'Eh ? Aominecchi et Momoicchi en froid ?... C'est rare.'

'yup, d'habitude sa dure pas plus d'une heure, elle se fâche et me rappelle une heure après comme si rien ne c'était passé.' Il regarda Momoi du coin de l'œil.

'Qu'es ce que tu as bien pu lui dire.'

'OI pourquoi sa serait ma faute et pas la tienne ? …. Je lui ai juste dit que… non rien…'

'T…'commença Kise. 'Oi ! C'est qui le nouveau là.' Le coupa le bronzé

'Toujours pas doué pour changer de sujet Aominecchi ... c'est l'élève transféré, il vient des états unis, et apparemment Akashicchi la déjà mit dans le premier groupe sans même le tester, il doit être fort.'

' hmpf… le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi et moi seul.'

'Aomine-kun je t'ai déjà battu…' lui fit remarquer la bleue.

'Coup de chance'

'Mauvais perdant…'

'TETSU-CHAN après les cours tu viens chez moi ?'

'Oi Satsuki depuis quand t'es amie avec Tetsu ?'

La rose l'ignora 'Dit oui onegai Tetsu-chan~'

'Oi arrête de m'ignorer.'

'gomen Momoi-chan, je dois aider Kise-kun pour le teste de demain. Une autre fois' refusa poliment Kuroko.

'Mo~ j'imagine qu'on n'y peu rien. Demain alors ?'

'Suis-je devenu aussi invisible que Tetsu ?'

'Je serais heureuse de venir.'

'KYAA, Arigatou Tetsu-chan'

'Franchement … Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais rien aux filles, si encore tu en étais une sa aurait surement était un peu plus facile de te comprendre.' Dit-il espérant qu'elle le traite d'Ahomine, de Baka, ou qu'elle le frape, ou au moins le regarde avec colère comme à son habitude, mais rien … Elle ne s'était même pas tourné vers lui. Il détestait qu'elle l'ignore ainsi, et il compter bien découvrir pourquoi elle était aussi en colère contre lui.

[Après l'entrainement]

'Part devant Kise-kun, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans les vestiaires.'

'Hai je t'attends devant l'entré.'

La bleue courra vers les vestiaires, sans se douter que des personnes la suivaient.

Une fois la bas elle ouvrit son casier, elle sursauta en entendant la porte claqué derrière elle, et frissonna en voyant à travers le miroir de son casier, les personnes qui l'avaient suivit.

'Tu n'as pas écouté notre avertissement … cette fois le rouquin ne viendra pas te sauver il est déjà partie.' Dit l'une d'entre elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

'Ton compte de fée s'arrête ici laideron, il est déjà minuit, le balle s'achève pour toi cendrillon.'

'Cette fois ci nous allons faire en sorte que Ryouta-sama ne te reconnaisse même plus.'

'Messieurs, faite en se que vous voulez.'

Kuroko se laissa glisser sur son casier, elle était bel et bien coincée. Tremblante, elle pria pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Mais qui ? Il n'y avait plus personne dans le lycée, à part certain clubs qui étaient encore ouverts et Kise qui devait l'attendre en face du lycée, mais se rendrait-il compte à temps de son absence ? Cette fois c'était peut la fin. Pourquoi devait elle encore une fois revivre ce qu'il lui était arrivé alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour que sa ne se reproduise plus ?

* * *

Et voilà, comme promis le chapitre 10.

Désolé pour le trèèèèèèès grand retard T.T. J'avais des examens et d'autre trucs à faire, et avec l'autre fiction que j'écris en parallèle c'est dur de publier à temps, mais pas d'inquiétude je terminerais cette fiction coute que coute car elle me tient à cœur et que vos reviews me touche et me donne la force et l'inspiration pour continuer.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut en tout cas. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour minimiser les fautes d'orthographe.

Quelqu'un viendra t-il sauver Kuroko, ou se fera t'elle violer puis frapper à mort, pour ensuite faire une chirurgie esthétique et devenir un garçon qui finira par épouser Kise, et vivre avec lui dans la campagne pour élever les chimpanzés et les vaches et faire des enfants qui se feront violer par un pedobear? /SBAF/ Aomine comprendra t-il les sentiments de Momoi ? Et Kagami deviendra t-il un jour un peu plus intelligent ? /RESBAF/

INFO : -l'OAV de kuroko no basket est sortie *-* [là vu trois fois x_x] il suit Kise quand il a rejoins le club de basket de Teiko durant sa deuxième année.

-La saison 2 de l'anime est prévue pour le 31 mars en Raw et en vostfr en debut avril. [cris de fangirl]

Merci encore pour vos reviews fav' et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction *-* *bow*


	11. Chapter 11

Le chapitre 11 est là ! Bonne lecture.

Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi le mangaka de Kuroko no basket.

* * *

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent. Le premier se baissa et lui retira ses lunettes.

''Pas mal du tout.'' Commenta-il en en découvrant le visage blanc et les yeux bleus de Kuroko.

''Tu nous laisseras la violer avant de la passé à tabacs ? Se serais dommage de gâcher sa.'' dit le second.

''Je vous l'ai dis faites en se que vous voulez, c'est la maison qui offre.'' Ricana l'une des filles.

''Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.''

Kuroko resta muette et garda un visage impassible pour ne pas faiblir devant ses filles. Mais les larmes n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord avec leur propriétaire, et se mirent à tomber sur les joues rosés de la bleue. L'un des garçons lécha une larme de sa langue, et l'autre commença à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune fille, lui tenant fermement les deux bras, tandis que les trois pestes rigolaient devant la scène.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

''Putain, je vous avez dit de fermer à clé.'' Chuchota l'une des filles

''Merde on est foutu''

Une touf rouge apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte des vestiaires, il parcourut la pièce des yeux, et s'arrêta sur Kuroko et les deux garçons autour d'elle. Son teint pris une couleur rouge, il referma brusquement la porte brusquement, s'excusant du dérangement. Les autres blasés restèrent un moment à regarder la porte d'où il était sorti.

''Hein ?''

''Sérieusement, faut être complètement con pour ne pas remarquer que c'est un viole.''

''On ne va pas s'en plaindre'' dit l'une des filles se dirigeant vers la porte, la fermant à clé cette fois ci.

''Alors, ou en étions nous ma jolie …''

[Du coté de Kise]

Le blond commençait sérieusement à s'inquiété, sa faisait un quart d'heure et 37 secondes exactement que Kuroko était partie, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Il couru vers les vestiaires pour voir si la bleue allait bien.

Le mannequin croisa Kagami, et décida de lui demander s'il n'avait pas croisé Kuroko au passage.

''Eto… Kagami-kun ? … Tu n'aurais pas vu Kurokocchi ? ''

''Kurokocchi dare ?'' [qui est Kurokocchi]

''eum … une fille d'a peu près cette taille … blanche de peau, cheveux bleu ciel… elle porte de grosses lunettes.''

''Ah … oui j'ai vu une fille qui correspond à la description … par contre elle ne portait pas de lunette … elle était dans les vestiaires avec deux garçons, et trois autres filles …''

''QUOI ? Que fessaient-ils ?''

''Elle…'' il rougit violement ''…était avec deux garçons qui… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? …''

''… c'est un viole … ils vont là violer…'' Kise courut vers les vestiaires comme si sa vie en dépendait, suivit par Kagami.

Le blond voyant que la porte était verrouiller, se mit à cogner dessus.

''OUVREZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE, je vous promets que si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux je vous tuerais.''

''Oi blondie recule.''

Kagami, une fois Kise reculé, défonça la porte.

Kuroko était à présent en sous vêtements, en larmes. La colère monta chez Kise, il se jeta sur les deux garçons et les frappa jusqu'au sang, Kagami l'attrapa pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne les tue vraiment.

''Lâche moi bordel … ces batards doivent payer pour ce qu'ils on fait à Kurokocchi… lâche moi…''

Les deux garçons en profitèrent, ils réussirent à se relever avec difficulté, vu les coups que leur avait infligé Kise, et s'enfuirent.

''Et vous pétasses, je me fiche que vous soyez des filles ou même mes fans, vous êtes aussi mortes que les deux autres… Disparaissait avant que ce crétin ne me lâche.''

'Kise-kun… Yamete kudasai…'' [arrête s'il te plait]

Son visage s'adoucit à l'entente des mots de la bleue ''Kurokocchi !'' dit-il se libérant de l'emprise de Kagami pour se jeter sur Kuroko la serrant fort dans ses bras. ''Sa va ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessé j'espère… Gomen c'est de ma faute … j'aurai du t'accompagn…''

''Sa n'est pas de ta faute Kise-kun, c'est de ma faute pour avoir été trop négligente. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. '' Dit-elle souriant faiblement.

''L'important maintenant c'est que tu ailles bien. Ne ?'' Ce n'est qu'au moment ou il se détacha de l'emprise de la jeune fille qu'il remarqua que cette dernière était à moitié nu. Il rougit violement et détourna son visage, s'excusant, pendant qu'un mini sourire éclaircissait le visage de la bleue qui reboutonnait sa chemise.

''Désolé pour tous t'à l'heure …'' s'excusa Kagami.

''Je te mentirais si je te disais que sa arrive à tout le monde de se trompé sur ce genre de chose, comment un garçon de ton âge ne sait pas différencier entre un viole et la baise ?''

''Oi sa va je me suis excuser tu ne va pas en faire tout un fromage. En Amérique j'en voyais tous les jours des gens qui baisent ou se font violer du coup je ne fait plus vraiment la différence.''

''C'est vrai que les principes au japon et en Amérique ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes…''

Elle regarda quelques minutes Kagami. Quelque chose en lui, lui été familier. Elle eu un nouveau flash cette fois montrant une imposante silhouette se dressait entre elle et son agresseur, cette image elle là voyait tous les jours dans ses cauchemars, mais cette fois les cheveux de la silhouette prenaient une teinture rouge … serait-il possible que ce soit Kagami celui qui l'avait sauvé la première fois ?

''Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? ''

'' … j'aurais une question à te poser … étais tu au japon l'année dernière ?''

''Non je ne suis pas retournée au japon depuis mes 11 ans.''

Ce n'était donc pas lui, pensa-t-elle, mais maintenant, elle était sûr au moins que son sauveur avait les cheveux rouge, et elle ne connaissait qu'une seul personne qui ai cette couleur de cheveux dans tous le lycée Teiko, et c'était Akashi Seijuuro, son capitaine.

Kise et Kuroko sortir du lycée se séparant de Kagami à la porte d'entré.

''Merci Kise-kun.''

Le cœur de Kise rata un battement ''y'a vraiment pas de quoi, c'est mon devoir d'homme de te sau…'' Il se prit le poteau en plein visage. Lui qui s'apprêter à sortir une réplique cool pour impressionner la bleue c'était raté, elle était en train de rire au éclat, ce qui était rare, sa le rassurait au moins de la voir rire ainsi, sa voulait dire qu'elle allait bien.

Le blond pendant le chemin frôla la main de Kuroko, mais n'avait tout de même pas le courage de la lui prendre. La bleue remarqua cela et lui prie la main, ce qui fit rougir violament le mannequin, néanmoins Kuroko n'ayant jamais expérimenté quoi que se soit en amour n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que se geste pouvait produire chez le blond.

[Du coté d'Aomine]

Vous avez un nouveau message de **Dai-chan**

A la lecture de cette phrase sur son mobile, elle soupira une nouvelle fois, c'était le 4ème qu'il lui envoyer un sms, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps avant de craqué et répondre à ses texto. Elle ouvrit le message.

« Satsuki si c'est à cause du fait que je ne t'ai rien dit sur la personne que j'aime, je suis désolé je ne savais pas que sa te tenait tant à cœur… sa te va comme sa ? è.é »

Elle eu un petit rire en lisant la dernière phrase, décidément il était toujours aussi maladroit avec ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait plus restreindre son besoin de lui parler.

« **°\(=^0^=)/°** donc tu vas me dire qui c'est ? »

Elle profitait un peu de la situation mais peu lui important elle n'avait rien a perdre en demandant. Aucune réponse ne vint, ce ne fut que 10 minutes plus tard que le bleu se décida à répondre.

« Tu promets que tu ne le dira à personne ? (é.é)»

«T'inquiète c'est promis ~ ((**))»

« Sa risque surement de te surprendre … C'est Tetsu… » Eu t'elle comme réponse, à ce moment elle lâcha son téléphone qui heurta le sol, et ses larmes se mirent à couler, c'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Sa première meilleure amie était celle qu'aimer son premier amour ?

Pourquoi sa devait être elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas du tout le genre d'Aomine, sa poitrine n'atteignait même pas le bonnet C, elle était mignonne mais pas aussi belle que la rose, et en plus de cela il ne le connaissait que depuis un mois, alors pourquoi ? se demandait-elle. Elle secoua sa tête et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, puis repris son téléphone.

« Ara ! =°0°= je suis surprise que le type de dai-chan ne sois pas une fille à forte poitrine comme dans tes magasines, depuis quand l'aimes tu au fait ? ((*^*)) »

« J'ai juste compris que le physique importais peu, je l'aime depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. C'étais assez difficile de me l'avouer car comme tu le sais, je n'y connais rien en amour, j'ai toujours était le genre de playboy qui baisait toutes les filles dont le tour de poitrine étais supérieur au bonnet C , c'est pour cela que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec Tetsu, elle est différente… Un peu comme toi, mais dans un autre sens. T'aurais pas des conseils à me donné ? Déjà que Kise n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour ¤-¤ et Akashi et toujours à proximité d'elle, même si elle ne la pas encore remarquer, j'ai presque jamais le temps de lui parler, sauf après l'entrainement, et ce moment viens de m'être voler par cet idiot blond. è-é»

Elle devait rêver … non même dans ses rêves Aomine n'avouerais jamais ses défauts, Kuroko l'avait donc changeait à ce point ? Elle aimer Aomine, mais aimer aussi Tetsuya, avait-elle à choisir entre l'amour et l'amitié ? Devait t'elle aider Aomine à conquérir Kuroko au dépend de ses propre sentiments ou devait-elle faire en sorte qu'Aomine haïsse Kuroko ? Ou pourquoi pas le contraire ? Ainsi elle préservera son amitié et son amour en même temps. C'était un acte égoïste certes, mais la nature humaine est ainsi. Et la rose ne pouvait y échapper.

« Bien sure que je t'aiderais Dai-chan, tu peux compter sur moi. D»

« Finalement te l'avoir avoué n'était pas une mauvaise idée, merci Satsuki.»

Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur, sa lui fessait mal de lui mentir ainsi, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était pour le bien de son cœur et de ses sentiments. Peu être allait-elle regretter plus tard, mais pour l'instant elle devait juste se focaliser sur son présent. Et sa capacité à rassembler des informations sur une personne aller lui être très utile cette fois encore.

Elle décida d'appeler Aomine, car elle n'était pas sur qu'il réponde sincèrement par texto à la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui poser, et au moins elle saurait si il ment ou non rien qu'en écoutant sa voie.

« mochimochi~ Dai-chan j'ai une tonne de question à te poser sur toi et tetsu-chan.~»

« Geez, les filles … »

« Comment là tu remarquer la première fois … tetsu-chan est difficile à voir sa na pas du être facile »

« Eh bien j'étais en train de chercher quelque chose pour le pari de kise et je … [il murmura] merde j'en ai trop dit … eum j'ai un truc urgent à faire je te rappellerais plus tard. »

« MOO mate dai-chan, quel pari ?... » bip bip bip

'''Un pari ? Mais quel pari ? Et avec Kise ? Et puisqu'il en a parlé quand je lui ai posé la question sur tetsu-chan, il doit avoir un rapport directe avec elle … c'est une bonne piste pour commencer l'enquête, si ce pari est ce que je pense, sa devrai être suffisant pour que Kuroko haïsse Aomine et Kise par la même occasion même si le Kise-kun n'a rien à voir, mais je n'y pouvais rien c'est sois les deux sois aucun. Gomene Kise-kun.'''

[Coté Kise et Kuroko]

''atchuu~''

''Quelqu'un doit dire du mal de toi derrière ton dos tu ne sembles pas être malade.''

''Kurokocchi, toi aussi tu es superstitieuse comme midorimacchi ? C'est normal qu'il y est des jaloux qui disent du mal de moi, sa fait partie de mon métier.''

''Je ne suis pas vraiment superstitieux… du moins pas autant que Midorima-kun''

''so… eum … Kurokocchi … Tes parents sont chez toi ?''

''Non, ils sont en voyage d'affaire '' dit la bleue calmement pendant que le blondinet stressait à mort, il allait être seul dans une maison, dans une chambre avec Kuroko Tetsuya, celle qu'il aime, le plus gros problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas si il pourrait contrôler ses hormones.

Kise était prisonnier dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé devant l'entrée de la maison qu'habiter la bleue. Cette dernière sortie les clés puis ouvrit la porte.

''Je vais préparer du thé, ma cambre est au deuxième étage première porte à gauche.''

''o…ok…'' dit-il hésitant, montant les escalier menant à la chambre de Kuroko.

Après hésitation, il ouvrit la porte de ce qui était la chambre de la jeune fille, et découvrit à sa plus grande surprise une chambre décorer de la façon la plus féminine possible, les murs étaient rose bonbon, le parquet et le plafond était quant à eux d'un rose pale, quelques posters de joueur de basket étaient accroché aux murs, et la bibliothèque était pleine de autocollants bisounours et de licornes, par contre pleine à craqué de livres, il y'avais des peluches un peu partout dans la chambre. Le blond n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'elle ait une chambre aussi féminine, quoi que Kuroko était belle et bien une fille, qu'es ce qui l'empêcherais de décorer sa chambre ainsi.

''Entre et installe toi'' dit la jeune fille derrière, provoquant chez lui un sursaut.

''Kurokocchi arrête de sortir de nulle part, à chaque fois je perds une année de ma vie.''

''Tu n'as qu'a juste apprendre à me voir'' dit-elle s'asseyant sur un oreiller par terre. Le blond fit de même regardant la bleue sortir les cahiers et les livres d'anglais.

''Dit moi … ta chambre…''

''Je sais d'avance ce que tu vas me dire … c'est ma mère qui a insister pour faire la décoration … et voilà le résultat… je n'ai tous simplement pas pu protester en voyant son visage s'illuminer en me présentant ma chambre, et je n'ai pu que lui dire qu'elle me plaisait, je n'ai pas vraiment regretté puisque je sais que sa lui as fait plaisir.''

''Je vois, mais kurokocchi est une fille après tous il est normale pour elle d'avoir une chambre comme celle-ci ne ?''

''Sincèrement, tant que j'ai un lit, et mes poster de basket tout me va…''

''s… so desu…''

Cet atmosphère était plutôt embarrassante, du moins pour Kise, Ils étaient proches, trop proche, et cette ambiance commençait à faire atrocement peur à Kise, premièrement parce qu'elle était sans défonce, deuxièmement parce qu'elle semblait tellement insouciante et troisièmement parce qu'il pouvait lui sautait dessus à tout moment si il cède à ses hormones. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas Aomine, et savait se contrôler… mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Chapitre 11 terminer -*0*- j'espère qu'il vous a plut. J'ai prit mon temps pour le poster, tout d'abord à cause des examens, et puis je voulais qu'il est moins de fautes d'orthographe que dans les autres chapitres . je sais qu'il en reste, mais j'espère que j'ai réussit à corriger un maximum.

Quel va être le rôle de Kagami dans cette histoire on se le demande x) ? (je n'ai rien contre Bakagami hein et il jouera un rôle important dans cette fiction pas d'inquiétude u.u)

Les hormones de Kise vont t'ils prendre le dessus sur sa raison ? (si c'est le cas sa passera au rating M *-* *donne de faux espoir aux petits pervers 8D *) (ah oui le truc du poteau sa m'es venu à la dernière minute je voulais ajouter une petite scène comique xD .)

Momoi, va-t-elle réussir à briser les liens entre son premier amour et sa première meilleure amie ?

Akashi est-il en faite le véritable sauveur de Kuroko ? Ou es ce encore une fausse piste 8D ?

Bref je vais écrire le chapitre de on autre fiction avant de poster un nouveau de celle-ci ^.^.

Bisous et bonne journée/ soirée


End file.
